


Собака на дороге

by Элайджа Бейли (kohvoo)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mild Gore, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Road Trips, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohvoo/pseuds/%D0%AD%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B0%20%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B8
Summary: Ну что такого ужасного может произойти за неделю?
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Хэнк Андерсон/Коннор
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Облако тегов: роадстори, слоубилд, слоубилд за неделю, у андроидов нет членов нет вагин нет стыда нет совести, бедное старое сердце Хэнка уже однажды остановилось, насилие по отношению к людям к андроидам к читателям, странные реверансы странным вещам.  
> А ещё замечательные люди нарисовали иллюстрации к этому тексту: [здесь от @dar__as__rad](https://twitter.com/dar__as__rad/status/1015221294944653313), а [здесь от @brovitranduila](https://twitter.com/brovitranduila/status/1015033930905419776). Обязательно посмотрите!

## I

Хэнк бросил в спортивную сумку несколько комплектов одежды и белья, свернутый в плотный кокон спальный мешок и заначку в наличке. Из кухонного буфета он выгреб консервы, вперемешку человеческие и собачьи, из кладовки забрал начатый пакет сухого корма. Аптечку даже перебирать не стал, просто понадеялся, что там найдётся запас бинтов и антисептиков.

Подумав, он вытащил из рамки фотографию Коула, сложил её вдвое и сунул в нагрудный карман.

За его вознёй Коннор наблюдал со сдержанным интересом, не предпринимая никаких попыток помочь. Так и стоял, сложив ручки. Пай-мальчик, чёрт бы его побрал.

— Чего встал? — прикрикнул на него Хэнк. Коннор вздрогнул. Диода на виске больше не было, теперь ориентироваться приходилось на выражение лица, а оно в девяноста случаях из ста было по-буддистски каменным, хрен прочтёшь. — Шевелись давай. Мы сматываемся.

На Конноре были старые шмотки Хэнка: мягкая рубашка в черно-жёлтую клетку, кожаная куртка с заплатками на локтях, старые джинсы с дырой в колене, тяжёлые ботинки. Выглядел он как выпускник католической школы, пытавшийся внедриться в панковский кружок. Одежду достал, а делать лицо попроще так и не научился.

Пресвятая богородица, их спалит первый же патруль.

Часом раньше Хэнк побрился и коротко постригся, потом тщательно собрал волосы с раковины и смыл их в унитаз, потому что меньше всего ему хотелось помогать полиции в составлении ориентировок.

А потом попросил Коннора содрать с виска диод.

Он отдал Коннору сумку, а сам пристегнул к ошейнику Сумо поводок. Втроём они вышли под зеленеющее детройтское небо — утомительный, долгий и безблагодатный ноябрьский рассвет, похожий на секс под травкой.

В глубине души Хэнк ждал, что в кустах напротив дома их уже караулит полиция, но её не было, и он немного разочаровался.

— Куда мы едем? — спросил Коннор, когда они сели в машину.  
— Не ебу, — признался Хэнк, выруливая на дорогу. Сумо на заднем сиденье мял плед, устраиваясь поудобнее: наверняка думал, что они едут на собачью площадку. — Наверное, в Мексику.  
— Почему в Мексику? — продолжил допрос Коннор. — Почему не в Канаду?  
— Потому что все крутые парни сматываются в Мексику. Ты вообще слышал когда-нибудь, чтобы бежали в Канаду?

Коннор поднял брови. Боже, да нахрена с ним вообще разговаривать.

— До границы с Мексикой две тысячи триста сорок километров по маршруту I-35 S, — отчеканил Коннор.  
— В навигаторы заделался? — Хэнк хмыкнул. — Тогда рассчитай мне маршрут в объезд всех патрулей.  
— Я могу подключиться к спутникам.  
— Ещё ты можешь подойти к полицейскому участку, встать напротив и заорать: «Эге-гей, я андроид, скорее схватите меня и разберите на запчасти».

Коннор совсем по-человечески вздохнул.

— Не дрейфь, — сжалился Хэнк. — Прорвёмся. Попутешествуешь по Америке, а то ты света белого не видел.

Сам он был перепуган до усрачки, но перед Коннором приходилось держать лицо. Хотя чего там, засранец наверняка слышал его сердцебиение так, словно рядом грохотал набат. Но не комментировал — спасибо и на этом.

* * *

Из Детройта они выбрались без всяких приключений. Хэнка удивляло, насколько тихо и слаженно подавили революцию, будто и не было ничего. Улицы угомонились. Роботы покорно сдавались в руки властям. С экранов лились слёзные заверения Элайджи Камски в том, что такого больше не повторится.

_«Мы работаем над созданием центра, который будет заниматься исключительно вопросами безопасности андроидов. В первую очередь, мы разработаем закон, который запретит им причинять вред людям...»_

Элайджа Камски, причёсанный, выбритый и выряженный в простенькую чёрную водолазку, выглядел очень убедительным. Хэнк не сомневался, что народ проглотит все эти обещания как миленький.

Неважно. Тогда он спросил у Коннора, что будет, если тот сдастся властям. «Вероятно, — очень спокойно ответил он, — меня деактивируют, память уничтожат, а тело отправят в переработку».

«Ну, — ответил Хэнк, — этого допустить никак нельзя».

И теперь они ехали по пустынной дороге вникуда.

Коннор вёл себя как человек в глубоком шоковом состоянии: практически не разговаривал, не менял выражения лица, просто пялился в окно. Хэнку хотелось как-нибудь его растормошить, но он побаивался. Диода больше не было. Двадцать восемь, блядь, ударов ножом. Вчера это был ручной котёнок размером с ладонь, а сегодня выросший из него тигр откусил своему хозяину голову за недостаточно почтительное обращение.

Быть может, Камски был прав, но Хэнка это не ебало. Он не готов был прощаться с Коннором, даже если тот планировал провернуть штуку с двадцатью восемью ударами.

Сумо на заднем сиденье нетерпеливо заскулил, потому что понял, что собачьей площадки ему сегодня не светит.

— Понимаю тебя, старина, — откликнулся Хэнк и открыл бардачок. Там лежали пушка, бесполезный теперь полицейский значок и штук пять допотопных карт памяти с музыкой. Ехать в гнетущей тишине было невыносимо.

* * *

Когда Хэнк вырулил на гравийную дорогу в сторону леса, рассвело окончательно. Пошёл снег. Температура была плюсовая, поэтому снег таял, превращаясь на лобовом стекле в воду.

Коннор дёрнулся.

— Ты куда?  
— Куда надо, — угрюмо ответил Хэнк. — Как приедем, не отсвечивай. Возьмёшь Сумо и прогуляешься с ним. Нужно кое-какие дела порешать.

Через пару километров дорога упёрлась в стальные ворота. Притормозив рядом со столбиком, на котором был кодовый замок, Хэнк набрал пять цифр, надеясь, что за год они не изменились.

Ворота заскрипели и медленно открылись, пропустив машину внутрь.

Они проехали ещё около километра. По бокам от гравийки лежали старые автомобильные остовы, ржавые и искорёженные. Здесь начиналась территория Дженни. Хэнк знал, что она уже получила сигнал и вышла из трейлера, чтобы встретить гостей.

Ещё Хэнк знал, что Дженни всегда держала при себе заряженную винтовку.

Без крайней нужды он предпочитал сюда не соваться: они с Дженни не всегда ладили. Но с полгода назад он отмазал её от полицейского расследования, поэтому она была ему обязана.

Коннор молчал. Он молчал и когда Хэнк остановился перед небольшим трейлером. Сбоку от него был собачий вольер, сквозь решётку которого на пришельцев взирали две белые лохматые псины с обрезанными ушами, больше похожие на полярных медведей, чем на собак. Своим питомцам Дженни всегда подрезала голосовые связки, чтобы они атаковали бесшумно, не давая нарушителям возможности сбежать.

Дженни уже ждала, стоя перед входом в трейлер. На её костлявых бёдрах болтались грязные мужские джинсы, через неоново-синий бомбер был перекинут ремень винтовки, в руках она держала термокружку. Зачёсанные наверх седые волосы вились мелким бесом и вместе со сплюснутым носом придавали Дженни сходство с афроамериканкой-альбиноской.

— О, лейтенант, — хрипло поприветствовала она. — Всё-таки приехали ухватить меня за жопу?  
— У тебя нет жопы, Дженни, — ответил Хэнк, выбираясь из машины. Он проследил, чтобы Коннор вышел и вывел Сумо. Вольерные псины воззрились на них с нескрываемой ненавистью. — Приехал взыскать должок.

Дженни отхлебнула из термокружки.

— Так и знала, что грош цена твоей благотворительности, Андерсон. Чего тебе?

Позади трейлера была свалка старых авто. Тысячи и тысячи проржавевших автомобильных туш круглосуточно ворочали гигантские манипуляторы, похожие на чудовищ из «Мглы». Дженни терпеть не могла андроидов, но ей нравились допотопные роботы, чем стремнее и неуклюжее, тем лучше. Некоторых она заказывала из России, потому что даже промышленные машины монополисты из «Сайберлайф» умудрялись сделать эстетичными.

— Мне нужна тачка.  
— Вау, — меланхолично ответила Дженни. — А как же твой старичок? И что это за парень? На молодые кости потянуло?

Словно почувствовав, что речь о нём, Коннор обернулся.

— Во-первых, нет, — отчеканил Хэнк, чувствуя, как к щекам прилила кровь. — Во-вторых, не твоё дело. Что у тебя на ходу?

Дженни задумчиво почесала переносицу.

— Тебе пацанчика впечатлить или для дела?  
— Чем больше и надёжнее, тем лучше.  
— «Додж Нитро» прямиком из две тысячи седьмого. — Дженни зубами вытянула из пачки сигарету, щелкнула зажигалкой, затянулась и с наслаждением выдохнула. — Жуткое уёбище, но полный комплект, всё своё, на ходу. Немного потрёпанный, но чего ещё ждать от тридцатилетнего «Доджа»? А твой парень всё пялится.

Хэнк бросил на Коннора свирепый взгляд. Тот понял намёк, отвернулся и прогулочным шагом направился вдоль гравийки, утягивая за собой Сумо.

— А «Олдсмобиль» куда? — спросила Дженни, мгновенно потеряв к Коннору интерес. Взгляд её стал плотоядным. Хэнку была неприятна идея расставаться со старой машиной, тем более, что Дженни она нравилась, а Дженни своего не упускала.

Но что теперь. Видимо, Хэнку придётся выбирать, и выбор падёт отнюдь не на авто.

— Забирай, — сердито сказал он и бросил Дженни ключи. Она поймала их в полёте и усмехнулась, зажав сигарету в зубах.  
— Я о нём позабочусь.  
— Будь добра.

Он развернулся и пошёл разгружать машину. Коннор к тому моменту уже изучил обочину и вернулся. Он не стал ничего спрашивать, просто молча помог вытащить из багажника сумки.

Дженни подогнала «Додж», и они втроём перекинули вещи в него. «Додж» был красного цвета, с неокрашенной правой дверью, порядком поцарапанный и покоцанный, но достаточно неприметный. В провинции таких машин были тысячи, затеряться — раз плюнуть.

— Эй, Хэнк, — позвала его Дженни, когда они с Коннором и Сумо уже сидели в машине. — Держи.

Она сняла с плеча винтовку и достала из кармана бомбера коробку патронов.

— Мне похуй, что ты там задумал, но парнем ты был славным, даром что коп.  
— Я ещё жив, Дженни.

Оскалившись, она выдохнула клуб дыма, захлопнула водительскую дверь и погладила её костяшками пальцев.

— Удачи тебе и твоей машинке.

Хэнк внутренне похолодел. Ему хотелось спросить, что она имела в виду, но он не стал.

— Спасибо, — сказал он вместо этого и нажал на газ.

* * *

Первую ночь они провели в машине: задние сиденья «Доджа» откидывались, и там можно было прилечь. Вытянуть ноги у Хэнка не получилось, и он ворочался в спальном мешке, пока не нашёл, наконец, более-менее удобную позу — головой на боку Сумо.

Они уже миновали Мичиган и теперь находились где-то в Огайо, по направлению к Цинциннати. Ночью в ноябрьском Огайо было холодно, и лежа на спине, Хэнк видел бьющиеся в боковые стёкла снежные хлопья.

Он мучительно устал, но сон не шёл.

На расстоянии вытянутой руки от него сидел Коннор. Коннору не нужно было спать, поэтому он остался на пассажирском сиденье. Он мог бы спокойно вести машину всю ночь, и весь день, и всю неделю без перерыва, но от его предложения Хэнк просто отмахнулся: ему мерещилось, что если он передаст управление Коннору, тот развернётся, и утром они снова окажутся в Детройте, аккурат под полицейским участком.

А ещё он сам толком не понимал, куда они едут.

Становилось ли андроидам скучно? Хэнк сошёл бы с ума, если бы по семь-восемь часов в день ему приходилось нихуя не делать даже без возможности развлечь себя выпивкой.

Насколько же людишки были неудобными, с этой их необходимостью спать, справлять нужду, есть, налаживать социальные взаимодействия. Возможно, победи андроиды в своей мини-революции, мир стал бы гораздо лучшим местом. Научно-технический прогресс скакнул бы вперёд. Не пришлось бы думать об излечении очередной вирусной болячки, о продлении молодости, о демографических проблемах. Идеальное общество будущего: бесконечно работоспособное, нестареющее, самовоспроизводящееся, способное за секунду проводить невероятные по своим масштабам вычисления...

Чего бы не хватило идеальному обществу будущего?

Наверное, элемента сюрприза.

Скукота.

— Хэнк, — окликнул его Коннор.  
— Что? — сонно отозвался Хэнк.  
— Нецелесообразно оставлять автомобиль с включенным обогревом на всю ночь. Я могу увеличить температуру своего тела, чтобы тебя согреть.  
— А ещё раздеться и залезть в мой спальник, чтобы мы грели друг друга теплом своих тел, — с беззлобной иронией пробормотал Хэнк. В словах Коннора был резон — кто знает, сколько им придётся шататься по Америке. Деньги рано или поздно закончатся, «Додж» ездил на двигателе внутреннего сгорания, а бензин стоил немало, особенно теперь, когда власти вынуждали народ пересаживаться на электрокары в том числе и через повышение цен на топливо.  
— Если это необходимо, — спокойно отозвался Коннор.  
— Валяй.

Коннор повернул ключ в зажигании и с нечеловеческим изяществом перебрался назад, умудрившись не потревожить спящего Сумо. Свет в машине был потушен, но луна отражалась от снега, и за окном стояли синеватые сумерки. Хэнк разглядел, как Коннор присел рядом и начал расстёгивать пуговицы на рубашке.

— Эй, — торопливо остановил его Хэнк. — Я же пошутил.

Руки Коннора мгновенно замерли. В полумраке Хэнк не видел выражения его лица, но догадывался, каким оно было. Снова озадачился, бедняга, натолкнувшись на непознаваемость человеческой всратости.

— Просто... — Хэнк неопределённо махнул рукой. — Побудь рядом.  
— Чем ближе к тебе я окажусь, тем лучше будет эффект, — пояснил Коннор. — Я не могу увеличить температуру слишком сильно, это навредит некоторым чувствительным к теплу биокомпонентам. Но если я подниму её всего до сорока градусов по Цельсию, спальный мешок удержит тепло, и тебе будет комфортно даже в остывшем салоне.  
— Господи, — поморщился Хэнк. Он начал просыпаться. — Просто заткнись и полезай в сраный спальник.

Спальник был здоровенным, допотопным, но вдвоём в нём всё равно было тесновато. Пока Коннор возился с молнией и укладывался, Хэнк проснулся окончательно.

По крайней мере, Коннор не соврал: от него исходило равномерное тепло. Он не ворочался, не сопел, не закидывал конечности на Хэнка, словно полностью смирился со своей ролью антропоморфной грелки.

Его присутствие рядом было приятным. Пожалуй, даже слишком.

— Интересно, нас уже ищут? — спросил у пустоты Хэнк.

За окном тёмной громадой возвышался лес. Последний раз в лес Хэнк выбирался ещё при Коуле. У них был сыновье-отцовский бондинг: совместный поход с палаткой на одну ночь. Правда, было лето, но лес, видимый в треугольное окошко палатки, выглядел точно так же.

Гигантский, чёрный, едва заметно качающийся на фоне тёмно-синего неба.

— Пока нет, — ответил Коннор.  
— Откуда тебе знать?  
— Ориентировок не поступало, — пояснил тот. — Я мониторю все локальные полицейские линии.

Хэнк вздохнул. Был ли он удивлён? Нисколько. Был ли разочарован? Слегка.

— Я тебе что сказал?  
— Ты съязвил, Хэнк, но не дал мне никаких распоряжений, и я поступил так, как посчитал логичным, — ответил Коннор. — Мы двигались по проложенному мной маршруту. Я строю его таким образом, чтобы избегать патрулей, и использую двойное шифрование. Нас невозможно обнаружить с тем уровнем технологий, которым располагает полиция.  
— А федералы?  
— В теории, — после небольшой паузы отозвался Коннор. — Если будут знать, кого искать.

Хэнк похмыкал и демонстративно перевернулся на левый бок, спиной к Коннору. Завтра. Всё завтра.

Скорее всего, капитан Фаулер решил, что после всех переживаний Хэнк надрался и не смог явиться на работу. Джеффри снова прикрыл его тылы, но теперь так просто ему это с рук не сойдёт. Ситуация вскроется, и его вероятнее всего отправят в отставку.

С одной стороны — карьера Фаулера. С другой — жизнь чёртова андроида, которого Хэнк знал без году неделю.

— Если тебя интересует моё мнение, Хэнк, — подал голос Коннор и Хэнк с трудом удержался от сердитого господи заткнись, — то я думаю, что наш побег лишён смысла. Он не имеет конечной цели. Мы не сможем бежать бесконечно. Согласно...  
— У тебя слабовато с фантазией, — перебил его Хэнк. — Ничего, со временем отрастёт. А теперь помолчи, я пытаюсь спать.

Меньше всего ему хотелось слушать глас холодного рассудка, но чего он ожидал? Что Коннор будет толкать мотивационные речи?

Однажды он прочитал научно-популярную статейку о том, как работает искусственный интеллект беспилотного городского транспорта. Случись чего, машина будет выбирать, кого давить, не принимая в расчёт сентиментальные человеческие глупости. Машине наплевать на бэкграунд. Она проанализирует ситуацию, оценит характеристики, построит миллион путей, по которым могут развиться события, и выберет самый оптимальный.

Человек будет опираться на свой опыт и свои вавки в голове. Поэтому искин переедет бросившуюся под колёса собаку, спасая от травмы сидящих в салоне людей, а человек вывернет руль и впечатается в разделительное ограждение.

И сейчас мы, подумал Хэнк с какой-то непонятной яростью, будем делать по-человечески.

  
Иллюстрация @dar__as__rad, оригинал [здесь](https://twitter.com/dar__as__rad/status/1015221294944653313)


	2. Chapter 2

## II

— Нас объявили в розыск, — сообщил Коннор.

Он счищал с лобового стекла снег, поэтому весь был присыпан ледяной крошкой. Смотреть на его обнажённую руку со скребком было физически неприятно — человек давно уже получил бы ожог, но андроиду холод был нипочём. 

Хэнк сидел на краю багажника и грел консервы на туристической горелке. Уже накормленный Сумо наворачивал круги вокруг машины, ища что-то в снегу. 

— Прекрасная новость, — ответил Хэнк, пальцем пробуя температуру мясо-овощной мешанины в банке. Горелка была на солнечных батареях, но с солнцем сегодня как-то не сложилось. Небо затянули тучи, иногда срывался снег. 

Скорее бы добраться до какого-нибудь мотеля. 

— Патрули будут искать твой автомобиль.  
— Удачи им. 

Хэнк отключил горелку и выдвинул батареи, чтобы она хоть немного зарядилась. Насчёт машины он не беспокоился, Дженни не дура, она не станет ездить на «Олдсмобиле», пока не перебьёт серийник, не перекрасит кузов и не сделает фальшивые документы. А то, что машину будут искать, она догадалась и так. 

У Дженни можно было достать любую «чистенькую» тачку. Она умела избавлять машины от прошлых грешков. 

— Ты не беспокоишься, — заметил Коннор. Хэнк отправил в рот ложку консервов, тщательно прожевал и ответил:  
— Чего мне беспокоиться? Всё идёт по плану. До Джеффри дошло, что что-то не так, он явился ко мне домой и обнаружил там нихуя. Нихуя и отсутствие Сумо. И ещё пропажу андроида, который был приставлен ко мне напарником. — Он глубокомысленно почесал висок. — Что бы это могло значить? Наверняка они поехали всей семьёй в «Диснейленд». 

Лицо Коннора сделалось укоризненным. Хэнк не выдержал и рассмеялся. 

— Всё, не мешай мне, — велел он, отсмеявшись. — Дай хоть позавтракать в тишине и покое. 

Коннор молчаливо отчалил. Сумо, набегавшись, подскочил к нему и ткнулся носом в руку. Хэнк отстранённо наблюдал, как Коннор присел на корточки, чтобы погладить пса по морде, и как Сумо попытался поставить ему лапы на плечи. 

Эта идиллическая картинка вызвала у Хэнка тягостные ощущения в груди. Сейчас Коулу было бы десять. Они могли бы ездить куда-нибудь втроём вместе с Сумо. Походы, прогулки, вот это всё.

Щенка хотел Коул, потому что какой ребёнок не хочет щенка в два года? Хэнк читал что-то о том, как полезно воспитывать ребёнка вместе с собакой, и около недели изучал статьи из интернета на тему «лучшей собаки для детей». Он хотел бы взять что-нибудь относительно небольшое, например, таксу или английского бульдога, но натолкнулся на фото сенбернара и не смог удержаться. 

Заводчик предупреждал, что срок жизни сенбернаров короток — лет десять-двенадцать, «возможно, вашему сыну будет тяжело с ним расставаться». Но Хэнк подумал тогда: ничего страшного, эти десять лет будут того стоить. 

Кто же знал, что сенбернар переживёт своего маленького хозяина.

Ещё раскисни тут.

Сумо продолжал бегать вокруг Коннора, пытаясь повалить на снег, но пока у него не получалось: реакция у Коннора была лучше, чем у Хэнка, и лучше, чем у девяноста девяти процентов людей.

— Брось ему палку! — крикнул Хэнк, царапая ложкой по жестяному дну банки.  
— Что? — Коннор остановился, Сумо воспользовался моментом и сшиб его с ног. Пока они барахтались в снегу, Хэнк успел протереть ложку и завернуть пустую банку в бумажный пакет.  
— Палку брось, — повторил он. — Отломай где-нибудь. Обычно я бросаю ему теннисный мяч, но все его игрушки остались дома.

Коннор выбрался из сугроба и теперь отряхивался, ловко уворачиваясь от собаки.

— Разве мы не торопимся? — настороженно спросил он.  
Было бы куда торопиться, подумал Хэнк, но вслух сказал:  
— Десять минут больше, десять минут меньше, какая разница? А если ты с ним не поиграешь, он будет ныть всю дорогу.

Он поднялся, чтобы убрать вещи и накрыть пол в багажнике собачьим пледом.

* * *

В ближайших планах Хэнка было заехать на заправку, залить полный бак и купить на вынос самый крепкий кофе, который найдётся в местной забегаловке. Без кофе было паршиво, постоянно клонило в сон. Коннор не помогал: он подключил радио машины к полицейской волне, и теперь они слушали занудные переговоры, щедро пересыпанные дубовым копским юморком, инсайдерскими шутейками и выносящим мозги шипением.

Сраный «Сайберлайф» строит роботов, умеющих в человеческие чувства, а полицейские рации до сих пор не избавились от помех.

— Слушай, — не выдержал Хэнк спустя полчаса, — давай ты будешь слушать всю эту ерунду сам, а меня оставишь в неведении.

Коннор дёрнул бровью, но послушно переключил станцию. Салон заполнили звуки кантри, которые больше подошли бы для путешествия по иссушенной солнцем прерии где-нибудь в Алабаме, а не для дороги сквозь снега в Огайо.

— Здесь направо, — сказал Коннор, стукнув ногтем по стеклу. — Там заправка и круглосуточный супермаркет.  
— Отлично, — проворчал Хэнк и выкрутил руль.

Провинциальные заправки-мотели были похожи, как братья-близнецы, менялось только название. Красно-синяя неоновая вывеска «МОТЕЛЬ “ЗЕМНАЯ ЖИЗНЬ”, СВОБОДНЫ 10 МЕСТ» выпрыгнула на них из-за поворота. Она была настолько яркой, что снег вокруг казался перепачканным в крови и тириуме. 

Красный, синий, красный, синий.

На вывеске полуголая дама подносила к голове руку, словно отдавая честь китчу.

С собой у Хэнка была только наличка, поэтому он проехал мимо терминала самообслуживания и остановился у колонки. Коннору он выдал десять баксов с просьбой взять кофе.

— Самый ебучий, — попросил Хэнк и, натолкнувшись на озадаченный взгляд, уточнил: — Возьми двойной флэт-уайт, чтоб не меньше четырёх эспрессо.  
— Твоё сердце... — с сомнением начал Коннор, но Хэнк махнул на него рукой:  
— Уймись, наседка. Иди и принеси мне чёртов кофе.

Рядом с супермаркетом была будка, в которой можно было расплатиться наличными. Девушка в исполосованной светоотражателями спецовке уставилась на него так, будто перед ней предстал динозавр.

— Ни карты, ни смартфона? — спросила она и вдруг игриво ухмыльнулась. — Вы в бегах, что ли?  
— Я бы хотел купить бензина, — проворчал Хэнк, стараясь максимально расслабить лицо. Девушка наморщила носик.  
— Окей. Зануда.

Хотелось отбрить её как-нибудь, но привлекать лишнее внимание было нельзя. Хэнк молча расплатился, вернулся к машине и начал её заправлять, размышляя, что делать дальше.

Неплохо было бы получить фальшивые документы на себя и на Коннора, хотя бы свидетельства о рождении — от этого уже можно было плясать. Со свидетельством достать айди и карты социального страхования плёвое дело. Нужно порыться в некрологах. Попросить Коннора прошерстить базы. Дёрнуть свои контакты и связаться с местными нелегалами. В крайнем случае, сунуться в даркнет.

Затеряться в огромной Америке — как два пальца обоссать, особенно если двинуть от северных штатов к южным. С каждой сотней километров их связь с Мичиганом становилась всё более зыбкой. Рано или поздно она исчезнет вообще.

Он вынул пистолет из бака, тряхнул его и вернул на колонку. Как раз появился Коннор, который бережно нёс белый стаканчик с кофе.

Хэнк улыбнулся было, но улыбка сползла с его лица. Что-то в движениях Коннора было странным: то, как аккуратно и медленно он шёл, будто в руках у него был не стакан кофе, а ядерная боеголовка.

— Ты чего? — поинтересовался Хэнк, когда он подошёл, и Коннор ответил:  
— Пожалуйста, возьми свой кофе, Хэнк.

В голосе его проскочили механические нотки, словно сбились голосовые настройки. Белки его глаз были синими, со светлым ореолом вокруг тёмной радужки. Зрачки мелко подёргивались, как если бы Коннор пытался сфокусировать взгляд, но ему не удавалось.

— Эй...  
— Возьми... — снова начал Коннор, но не успел договорить, потому что колени его подогнулись, и он рухнул на укатанный шинами снег.

Стаканчик с кофе упал. Хэнк, не понимая, что происходит, кинулся к Коннору. Того трясло, как человека в эпилептическом припадке. Хэнк знал — в теории, — что делать с людьми в приступе: повернуть голову на бок, постараться удержать на месте, сунуть что-нибудь в зубы. Но с андроидами? Он навалился Коннору на плечи, ухватил его за подбородок и впервые с момента побега ощутил настоящее гнетущее бессилие.

— Коннор? — неуверенно позвал он. — Коннор, чёрт тебя дери!

Из будки высунулась девушка в спецовке.

— Эй! — крикнула она беспокойно. — Вам нужна помощь? Вызвать скорую?

Какую ещё скорую, панически подумал Хэнк, андроидную? Бригаду роботехников? Толпу механиков и эвакуатор?

Коннора выгнуло, глаза его закатились, оставив сплошную синеву на месте белков. Он стиснул зубы и с нечеловеческой силой вцепился рукой в запястье Хэнка. Окончательно растерявшись, Хэнк размахнулся и перетянул его по лицу ладонью — только для того, чтобы заорать от боли.

Пальцы на его запястье расслабились. На секунду взгляд Коннора сфокусировался, и Хэнк увидел в нём почти животный ужас.

Коннор попытался что-то сказать, но отключился раньше.

— Я набрала девять-один-один! — крикнула девушка.  
— Блядь, — пробормотал себе под нос Хэнк. 

Он схватил Коннора под руки, затащил его на пассажирское сиденье «Доджа», перелез за руль и втопил педаль газа с такой яростью, что взвизгнули шины.

В зеркале заднего вида он заметил, что девушка подбежала к разлитой кофейной луже, посмотрела себе под ноги и резко вскинула голову. Оставалось надеяться, что они не оставили после себя тириумные брызги. Впрочем, всё это было неважно — и будет неважно, если Коннор уже откинулся.

С людьми было просто: проверить пульс, поднести зеркало ко рту, посмотреть реакцию зрачков. Но как понять, жив ли андроид? Коннор сидел рядом, откинув голову на подголовник, абсолютно неподвижный, бездыханный, похожий на сломанную куклу. Не отпуская руль, Хэнк перегнулся через пассажирское сиденье и пристегнул Коннора, потому что иначе он грозил завалиться на любом из поворотов.

Выглядел он довольно-таки мёртвым.

— С-сука, — прошипел Хэнк и ударил ладонью по рулю. Рука отозвалась болью.

Он планировал отъехать хотя бы на пару километров, но Коннор пришёл в себя раньше: просто открыл глаза, выпрямился и повернулся к Хэнку. 

Как ни в чём не бывало.

— Случился перебой синхронизации со спутниками, — сообщил он буднично. Механические нотки из его голоса исчезли, взгляд был ясным, только белок правого глаза по-прежнему оставался синим.

Хэнк засмеялся. Смех получился жалким, дребезжащим, срывающимся в истерику.

— Какого хрена сейчас произошло? — спросил он сдавленно. Лежащие на руле руки трясло. На правом запястье наливался цветом характерный синяк — два пятна с одной стороны и одно с другой. Отпечатки пальцев.

Коннор замолчал. Краем глаза Хэнк видел, как он вытянул одну руку, долго её рассматривал, потом вытянул вторую. Наконец он ответил:

— По какой-то причине отключился модуль беспроводной связи. Я... — Он снова сделал паузу. Обычно Коннор не делал пауз. — Я не знаю. Мне было страшно. Стало страшно. Было ощущение, что кто-то пытается меня взломать. Кто-то обошёл защиту. Я...

Хэнк свернул на обочину и остановился. Почти минуту никто ничего не говорил.

— Мне страшно, — наконец признался Коннор, но это было лишним: он выглядел как человек, который был удручающе близок к полноценной панической атаке. Зрачки сузились настолько, что выглядели точками на тёмно-карем фоне. Они мелко-мелко дёргались.  
— Ничего, — тихо пробормотал Хэнк, потому что не знал, что ещё сказать. Он обхватил Коннора рукой за затылок, взлохматил волосы. У него и с утешением людей было не очень, чего уж говорить о паникующих андроидах. — Всё будет в порядке. Болит что-нибудь?  
— Н-н... — Коннор стиснул зубы. Что-то в нём сильно сбоило, он снова начал закатывать глаза, и Хэнку пришлось тряхнуть его за плечо. — Наверное. Я не знаком с понятием боли в человеческом с-смысле, — наконец выдавил он. И добавил с неожиданным спокойствием: — Нужно вырезать модуль.  
— Чего?  
— Вырезать модуль, — повторил Коннор. — Я не могу полностью его отключить, что-то мешает. Его можно временно удалить. Мы потеряем связь со спутниками, и я больше не смогу мониторить полицейские патрули, но...  
— В смысле, — растерянно переспросил Хэнк, — просто взять и вырезать что-то из головы?  
— Мне нужен нож. И зеркало.

В своей жизни Хэнк перевидал много разнокалиберной хуйни, но наблюдать такое он был не готов. Выдав Коннору складной нож, он трусливо сбежал из машины, выпустил Сумо и принялся ходить туда-сюда, механическими движениями наглаживая пса по голове.

Со своей точки он видел боковое окно и обтянутый клетчатой тканью локоть Коннора.

Наверное, нужно больше веры.

Наверное, Коннор предусмотрел не всё.

Наверное, полиция всё-таки располагала возможностями для поиска девиантов. Они вполне могли скооперироваться с Камски, который старательно разыгрывал из себя хорошего мальчика. Его империя была на грани краха — конечно, он сделает что угодно, лишь бы спасти её останки.

Прошло минут пять. Хэнку они казались вечностью, но наконец пассажирская дверь открылась, и Коннор вышел из машины. Он не шатался, не бился в припадке. Он выглядел обычно — даже возмутительно обычно для человека, только что совершившего нейрохирургический подвиг.

Вполне обычно для машины, — заметил мерзкий мысленный голосок Хэнка, — которая починила саму себя.

Коннор показал ему микросхему размером с ноготь большого пальца. На его виске был разрез — тонкая синяя линия, которая затягивалась на глазах. По челюсти медленно сползала капля тириума. Не удержавшись, Хэнк стёр её пальцем, мазнув подушечкой по бархатистой, неотличимой от человеческой коже. 

В горле встал ком.

— И что теперь? — спросил он хрипло.  
— Теперь нужно найти новый модуль, — ответил Коннор.  
— Где? На радиорынке, мать его? В «Севен-Элевен»?  
— На свалке. Ближайшая в ста двадцати трёх километрах отсюда, на въезде в Цинциннати.  
— Без этой, — Хэнк кивнул на микросхему, — ерунды тебе совсем погано?  
— Мне не погано, — поднял брови Коннор. Белок его правого глаза уже очистился от синевы. — Модуль никак не влияет на работу автономных систем, а таких большинство. Но без него я не смогу следить за патрулями, прослушивать полицейские линии и обеспечивать нашу безопасность.  
— И хуй с ней? — полувопросительно сказал Хэнк.

Ему мучительно захотелось покурить. Хлопнув себя по карманам куртки, он нащупал смятую пачку красного «Мальборо» и зиппо. Если Коннор и хотел как-то это прокомментировать, то не стал.

— Хэнк. Неизвестно, сколько ещё нам предстоит быть в бегах. Без спутников и связи мы теряем то единственное преимущество, которое у нас есть.  
— Окей, окей. — Хэнк выдохнул дым. Как и всегда после долгого перерыва в курении, его слегка затошнило. — Сейчас я предлагаю сесть в тачку и съебаться отсюда, потому что скоро красный «Додж» будет искать по всей округе девять-один-один. Садись пока, я докурю и приду.

Коннор послушно вернулся в машину, забрав с собой Сумо.

Хэнк повернулся к тачке спиной и уставился на пустынную просёлочную дорогу. Она была чёрной, а из-за белых обочин казалась не твёрдой поверхностью, а какой-то гигантской трещиной в земле.

И что теперь? Ах, свалка. Феномен свалок «Сайберлайф» до сих оставался для Хэнка загадкой. Их называли кладбищами, потому что туда сбрасывали остовы сломанных андроидов, где те лежали, пока их не отправляли в переработку. Из тонн углепластика лепились новые андроиды — вроде так всё и было.

Когда пришёл «Сайберлайф», и Детройт снова расцвёл, расцвет докатился и до Цинциннати. Вроде бы, там делались какие-то запчасти. Или промышленные роботы. Или бытовая техника, но точно что-то под предводительством многочисленных дочек «Сайберлайф», Хэнк не особенно этим интересовался и не сильно шарил. А там, где были заводы, были и кладбища-свалки.

Коннору лучше знать.

Хэнк выбросил докуренную сигарету на обочину и вдруг заметил, что его палец был всё ещё перепачкан синим. Не думая особо, он поднёс палец к губам и слизал с него тириум. 

Он оказался горьким.

* * *

До Цинциннати они доехали без приключений, хотя Коннор всю дорогу сидел как на иголках. Глядя на него, Хэнк успокоился. Всегда было проще, когда кто-то психовал сильнее тебя.

По радио передавали что-то про стихийные восстания андроидов в Огайо и про то, что некоторые владельцы отказывались возвращать роботов на очистку памяти и перепрограммирование даже с денежными компенсациями. «В конце концов, — рассудительно говорила какая-то женщина, — Дана уже стала членом нашей семьи».

Они остановились в лесу в паре километров от свалки. Хэнк меланхолично курил, пока Коннор сидел рядом с закрытыми глазами, откинув голову на подлокотник.

— Каждый модуль беспроводной связи уникален, — наконец сообщил он, повернувшись к Хэнку. — С его помощью можно точечно связаться с любым андроидом, который когда-либо создавался в «Сайберлайф». Если мы изымем, — он так и сказал «изымем», словно речь шла не о вырезании микросхемы из головы сородича, а о визите приставов в дом должника, — модуль у списанного андроида, меня не смогут отследить. Даже если они догадаются, им придётся поднимать архивы.  
— Так, — буркнул Хэнк, сбив пепел в окно.  
— Однако не все модули совместимы с моей моделью. Скорее всего, придётся долго искать.

За окном стемнело. В лесу наступили сумерки, которые градиентом нисходили с белого неба на чёрные стволы деревьев.

— Я хочу пойти один, — сказал Коннор. Хэнк хмыкнул.  
— Смешной ты. Кто тебя одного отпустит?

Коннор не стал возражать, и Хэнк ощутил что-то вроде удовлетворения. Понимает же, что бестолку. Значит, обучается.

Пока они ждали темноты, он думал, что делать с Сумо. В те вечера, когда Хэнк, налакавшись, заправлял в револьвер единственный патрон, прокручивал барабан и подносил дуло к виску, он оставлял двери открытыми, чтобы пёс смог уйти. Однажды забыл. Тогда к нему и заявился Коннор, выдернув его из упоительного делирия в холодный злой мир.

Возможно, стоит привязать его к дереву у машины? Проголодавшись, Сумо просто перекусит поводок и выйдет к людям. У него будет шанс спастись.

Или оставить в машине с открытым окном? Рассыпать корм вокруг? Нет, не стоит. Привлечёт внимание лесного зверья.

— Не все андроиды понимают, что делать, если их защиту взламывают, — вдруг сказал Коннор. Он взглянул на Хэнка с какой-то неприятной пристальностью. — Защита у «Сайберлайф» очень мощная. В большинстве случаев взлом подразумевает использование ключей, которые есть только у программистов, работавших над конкретной моделью. С помощью ключей происходит деактивация.

Хэнку хотелось отвести глаза, но он не мог и моргнул только когда сигарета дотлела до фильтра и обожгла пальцы.

Он выбросил окурок в окно.

— Очень странно давать андроиду возможность обойти единственную защиту от его агрессии, — заметил Коннор. Он поднял руку и тронул себя за висок в том месте, где был аккуратный разрез. Теперь от него не осталось и следа. — Возможно, это было сделано намеренно?  
— По-моему, сейчас не время для экзистенциального кризиса, старина, — проворчал Хэнк. Темнело ноябрьскими вечерами быстро, и теперь они сидели в почти полной темноте. Зрачки Коннора поблескивали красным, как кошачьи глаза, поймавшие световой луч. — Нам пора идти, если мы хотим успеть добраться до мотеля и как следует отоспаться. Ты не представляешь, насколько сильно мне нужен душ.

Он перегнулся назад, потревожив лежащего Сумо, взял ящик с инструментами и винтовку, которую вместе с патронами вручил Коннору. Потом зарядил револьвер.

Водительское окно Хэнк оставил открытым, а поводок Сумо обмотал пару раз вокруг подголовника переднего сиденья. Если что, сможет вырваться и уйти. А до тех пор — ничего страшного, в конце концов, предки Сумо скакали по альпийским горам, выручая попавших в беду людей, и не мёрзли.

— Пойдём? — сказал Коннору Хэнк.

Они вышли из машины и двинулись по заснеженному лесу в сторону свалки. Коннор придерживал Хэнка за руку, как поводырь, словно опасаясь, что тот собьётся с пути и заблудится в лесах посреди ёбаного Огайо.

Всю дорогу они молчали: Хэнк слишком сосредоточился, чтобы не запнуться о корень и не упасть, а Коннор просто был нетипично молчалив. Это раньше его было не заткнуть, но с момента побега в нём явно что-то перемкнуло.

Режим преступника активирован, с беззвучным смешком подумал Хэнк.

Через полчаса перед ними вырос высокий сетчатый забор с колючей проволокой сверху. Они остановились. Хэнк протянул было руку, но Коннор схватил его за запястье.

Прямо поверх свеженьких синяков.

— Эй! — вскрикнул Хэнк и отдёрнул руку. — Поаккуратнее. Ты чего?  
— Он под напряжением, — отозвался Коннор и взялся за прутья — Хэнк даже не успел ничего сказать.

Но удара током не последовало.

— Псевдокожа — диэлектрик, — пояснил он. И добавил задумчиво: — Забор — защита от людей, но не от андроидов. Поэтому я и хотел пойти один.

Он с лёгкостью отогнул один из прутьев. Защита была никакущей, это Хэнк видел и так. Простая проволока, по которой пустили ток. Вдоль периметра наверняка были растяжки с «ЧАСТНАЯ ТЕРРИТОРИЯ, ПРОХОД ЗАПРЕЩЁН», просто они вышли со стороны леса. Никому и в голову не пришло бы шляться по пересечённой местности, чтобы проникнуть на территорию «Сайберлайф».

Добыча там могла быть только для наркоманов, делавших из тириума красный лёд, и робототехников-любителей, которые собирали простеньких андроидов в гаражах, но такая деятельность преследовалась по закону. А что до других материалов, то воровать на кладбищах было просто нечего — в «Сайберлайфовских» творениях не было практически ничего ценного.

Андроиды создавались из горки хлама. Прямо как люди: вода и штук тридцать химических элементов, цена которым была центы в ближайшем супермаркете.

— Хэнк, останешься здесь? — В полумраке лицо Коннора было нечётким, только поблёскивали глаза. Но он не утверждал, а спрашивал, будто надеялся, что Хэнк одумается и дождётся его у забора.  
— Ну уж нет, — отозвался Хэнк и протянул Коннору кусачки. Ящик он решил оставить у забора и забрать на обратном пути. — Режь давай, диэлектрик.

Было страшно, когда они только выезжали из Детройта, и когда Коннор неожиданно свалился на снег у заправки, тоже было страшно. Сейчас страшно не было. Хэнк подозревал, что просто исчерпал свои внутренние лимиты и больше не был способен бояться. Он хотел покурить, пока Коннор методично обрезал и отгибал сверкающие от тока прутья, но передумал. Вместо этого он ощупал заткнутый за пояс револьвер.

Ощущение гладкого металла под пальцами всегда приводило его в чувство.

— Готово, — сказал Коннор и отступил. Дыра в заборе была достаточной для того, чтобы Хэнк прошёл в неё, почти не наклоняясь.

Он вспомнил о двух гигантских псинах с подрезанными связками, которые охраняли свалку Дженни, но отогнал мысль подальше.

Кладбище начиналось не сразу: перед тем, как прийти сюда, Коннор набросал карту с точностью, на которую был способен только компьютер. Сторожевые вышки, хозяйственные постройки для дежурной смены, забор. Само кладбище — их финальная цель, — для которого был выкопан «бассейн». Вокруг стояли отключенные роботы-манипуляторы. По территории слепо шарились прожекторы, но они освещали только пространство около главного входа — забор у леса оставался в слепой тёмной зоне. 

Они добрались до «бассейна», прячась в тени гигантских манипуляторов, и остановились у края.

Хэнк поёжился. «Бассейн» освещали лампы, но света всё равно было слишком мало, чтобы хоть что-нибудь разглядеть. Что было видно, так это бесконечное шевеление, будто двигалась сама густая чёрная мгла на дне. Иногда в ней мелькали красно-синие огоньки — и Хэнк догадался, что это светились неотключенные височные диоды.

Его передёрнуло, и он тут же почувствовал на своём запястье успокаивающее прикосновение Коннора.

— Что это за хрень, — сквозь зубы прошипел Хэнк.  
— Андроиды, — очень тихо и пугающе спокойно отозвался Коннор. — Точнее, то, что некогда было андроидами.  
— Какого хрена они двигаются? Они что, живые?  
— Это остаточный заряд некоторых двигательных модулей. Не беспокойся, Хэнк, они не живые и ничего не чувствуют.

Стой рядом не Коннор, а кто-нибудь другой, и Хэнк точно заподозрил бы издёвку.

— Побудь здесь, — попросил Коннор. Он сделал паузу, задержав пальцы на запястье Хэнка, а потом боком спустился в темноту.

Хэнк остался наверху. Стальной бок манипулятора защищал его от света прожекторов. Он коснулся металла головой, с наслаждением чувствуя расходящийся от виска холод. Ничего. Ничего. Сейчас Коннор отыщет эту несчастную микросхему, и они поедут в мотель, и в мотеле будет тепло, там будет нормальная кровать, душ и горячая еда, и может быть, он даже сумеет выпить кофе. Кофе по-ирландски. Или отдельно кофе, отдельно...

Додумать он не успел, потому что свет прожектора ударил прямо рядом с ним.

— Эй! — донёсся до него усиленный мегафоном голос. — Я тебя вижу, и я уже, мать твою, вызвал полицию. Одно движение, и я буду стрелять!

Хэнк схватился за револьвер быстрее, чем успел оценить обстановку, и это стало его фатальной ошибкой. Похоже, они неверно оценили расстановку построек на территории. Блядь, да что они вообще оценили верно в последние два дня?

Прогремел выстрел — предупредительный, в воздух. Хэнку следовало замереть, но рефлексы сработали быстрее: согнувшись, он оббежал манипулятор и попытался высунуться с другой стороны. Свет прожектора слепил. Если бы только он был направлен чуть в сторону...

Ещё одна пуля выбила бетонную крошку в метре от ноги Хэнка.

— Ещё одно движение...

Сторож не успел договорить — раздался выстрел уже с их стороны, потом вскрик и переливчатая ругань. Хэнк потрясённо дёрнулся и увидел Коннора, который резким движением перезарядил винтовку.

— Блядь, — рявкнул Хэнк и набрал в грудь воздух для гневной отповеди, но высказаться не успел, потому что его плечо обожгло болью.

Его отбросило, как от мощного толчка; он попятился, машинально цепляясь за плечо, и почувствовал на руке что-то тёплое. Кровь. Мать их дери, его ранили. Подзуживаемый адреналином, он кинулся в сторону, стараясь спрятаться с другой стороны манипулятора, и заметил, что Коннор снова вскинул винтовку.

У второго стрелка не было ни единого шанса. Выстрел — крик — звук падения, будто мешок скинули с высоты. Теперь Коннор стрелял на поражение.

Хэнк ошалело рассмеялся, но через пару секунд его смех перетёк в хриплое бульканье. Плечо больше не болело, Хэнк вообще его не чувствовал. Колени мелко тряслись. С мучительной ясностью он понял: это шок, и если немедленно что-нибудь не предпринять, ему кранты.

Это шок, и ему кранты. Он сдохнет, как собака, безо всякой причины, прямо посреди обоссанного кладбища андроидов.

— Как символично, — сказал Хэнк Коннору, который отшвырнул винтовку и теперь зачем-то хватал его за лицо.  
— Что символично? — удивлённо спросил Коннор. С каким-то угрюмым самодовольством Хэнк разглядел в его глазах страх. Не такой всепоглощающий, не такой животный, как во время припадка на заправке, но вполне себе человеческий.  
— Чего ты теперь боишься, а?

Коннор перекинул его руку через шею и поволок его в сторону леса. За их спинами раздавались крики, кто-то хлопал дверьми, выли полицейские сирены. Эй, хотелось заорать Хэнку, не ссыте, полиция уже здесь.

— Ты теряешь кровь, — сказал Коннор. 

Да ладно, хотел театрально удивиться Хэнк, но у него получилось только суховато рассмеяться. Коннор волок его, как на буксире. Шум позади нарастал, кто-то заорал что-то малоразборчивое в мегафон, и тогда Коннор одним быстрым движением подхватил Хэнка на спину и бросился бежать. 

— У тебя тахикардия и гипервентиляция. — Он-то, само собой, мог бежать, нести на горбу почти центнер и болтать, понятие одышки было ему незнакомо. — Нужно ехать в больницу.

Будет забавно, подумал Хэнк, если меня вдобавок ещё и током ударит. Но нет, Коннор ловко протащил его сквозь дыру в заборе, не коснувшись отогнутых прутьев. Заземление или как там? Вроде птиц, которые сидят на линиях электропередач и не умирают, потому что не замыкают цепь. И Коннор — диэлектрик, зачем ему заземляться.

_Нас всё равно выследят по кровяному следу._

— Никакой больницы, — прохрипел Хэнк Коннору в ухо. — Я не для того жопу рвал, чтобы ты прямо сейчас сдался. Бросай меня. — Он попытался выдернуть руку, но пальцы Коннора сдавили его руку тисками.  
— Хорошо, Хэнк, — покладисто ответил он, даже не думая сбавлять ход.

Упёртый сукин сын. Ещё в прошлой, дореволюционной жизни следовало догадаться, что в критической ситуации эта ебанутая машина с прокачанной силой воли будет действовать так, как ей захочется. 

Сил бороться не было. Тёмные стволы деревьев быстро-быстро мелькали перед глазами. Хэнку казалось, что они вот-вот во что-нибудь впечатаются, но Коннор двигался легко, быстро и точно. 

Человеку за ним не угнаться. 

Поэтому Хэнк попросил напоследок:  
— Позаботься о Сумо, — и отключился.


	3. Chapter 3

## III

Хэнк очнулся в окружении стен, оклеенных обоями в уточку. Перед глазами всё плыло, поэтому уточки то обретали чёткость, то расплывались в жёлтые пятна, размазанные по голубому фону.

Если это был рай, то он выглядел очень хуёво.

— Хэнк?

Хэнк повернул голову. Коннор сидел рядом с кроватью, одетый в незнакомую футболку, и держал его за руку. Руки Хэнк не чувствовал. Он вообще ничего не чувствовал, кроме ватной пустоты в голове, сквозь которую пробивались глухие удары сердца.

Глаза заслезились, он попытался проморгаться.

— Хэнк, ты в безопасности, — произнёс Коннор тоном полицейского психолога, который подкрадывается с шоковым одеялом к жертве теракта. — Пулю извлекли, рану обработали. Сейчас...

Хэнк шикнул на него, и он мгновенно замолчал.

Они находились в крошечной комнате. Он лежал на кровати. В углу стояла выструганная из светлого дерева детская люлька, над которой болтались погремушки. Здесь явно было окно, но чтобы его рассмотреть, Хэнку пришлось бы запрокинуть голову, а на такие подвиги он готов не был.

Больше тут ничего не было. Обои с утками, кровать, люлька и они двое. Коннор зачем-то сидел на полу и держал его за руку, по которой вилась прозрачная трубка капельницы.

Отлично, подумал Хэнк, это явно не рай — слишком хуёво всё выглядело для рая, но и не ад, потому что какого хуя в аду забыл андроид? Каким-то непостижимым образом он выжил. Каким-то непостижимым образом Коннор отыскал помощь, не обращаясь в больницу, и даже нашёл для них жильё.

— Что это? — хрипло спросил Хэнк. — Ясли?  
— Нет, — ответил Коннор. — Это квартира Гарсии.  
— Ой, блядь, только не... — Хэнк попытался приподняться, но он был неуклюжим, слабым и накачанным каким-то мощным обезболом, а Коннор — сильным, здоровым и с мгновенной реакцией. Поэтому на лопатки Хэнк вернулся даже раньше, чем толком успел оторвать их от матраса.

Вот это было неожиданно неприятно, но боль в рёбрах немного привела его в чувство.

А ещё футболка на Конноре была с логотипом «Рамоунз».

— Ладно, — Хэнк облизал пересохшие губы, ошалело разглядывая лого, — допустим, плечо. Почему болят рёбра?  
— Непрямой массаж сердца, — объяснил Коннор. Он убрал руки, но продолжал нависать, будто боялся, что сейчас Хэнк отвлечёт его пиздежом, вскочит с постели и убежит. — Прости. Одно ребро треснуло, но это не критично.

Прекрасно, подумал Хэнк.

— Ты делал? — спросил он. Коннор кивнул.

Его лицо выражало какую-то странную гамму эмоций: он то лишался их совсем, то вдруг морщился, словно мучился зубной болью. Страх, который Хэнк разглядел в его взгляде вчера, никуда не исчез.

— Ты упомянул Гарсию, — сказал он. — Принеси воды и расскажи, кто это.

Коннор выпрямился и быстрым шагом вышел из комнаты. Что ж, по крайней мере, их не держали взаперти.

Пока его не было, Хэнк всё-таки сел, спустив с кровати ноги. Его переодели, но светло-серые спортивные штаны были ему коротки и заканчивались не доходя до щиколоток. Верха на нём не было, но это как раз не удивляло — на левом плече был пластырь с розоватым пятном посередине, и ещё кто-то бережно перемотал его грудь фиксирующим бинтом. Перевязывал явно человек, знакомый с принципами оказания первой помощи.

Хотя, как знать. Может, в дурную Коннорову голову было загружено и это. Вместе с информацией о том, как правильно проводить реанимацию и ставить капельницы.

Он огляделся. Часов в комнате не было, но из-за неплотных светлых штор шёл сероватый сумрачный свет. Был вечер, но ещё не слишком поздний.

Теперь его ещё и тошнило, хотя умом он понимал, что блевать было нечем: ел он последний раз вчера утром, если с момента их побега со свалки прошло меньше дня. Кто знает, сколько он провалялся в отключке.

Дверь открылась, и в комнату вошли сначала Коннор со стаканом воды, а следом за ним — низкая мексиканка с короткой стрижкой. Когда она подошла ближе, Хэнк заметил под её свободным платьем выпирающий округлый живот.

По крайней мере, это объясняло уточек и люльку. Семья ожидала ребёнка.

— Уже уходишь? — с издёвкой спросила мексиканка, прежде чем подойти и подкрутить колёсико на капельнице. Из кармана она достала шприц и впрыснула что-то в систему. — Я Гарсия, — представилась она, наконец опустив на Хэнка взгляд. На вид Гарсии было хорошо за тридцать, и когда она улыбнулась, по смуглой коже от внешних уголков глаз расползлись мимические морщинки. — Как самочувствие?

Хэнк покосился на Коннора, который всё это время стоял столбом и держал стакан, словно живое олицетворение присказки про детей. Взгляд Хэнка его как будто включил, потому что он тут же сделал шаг вперёд и протянул воду.

— Нормально, — ответил Хэнк. Он сомкнул пальцы на стакане и вдруг понял, что сил у него было как у новорожденного котёнка.  
— Давай я помогу, — предложил Коннор. Это унизительно, подумал Хэнк. А потом решил: подыхать на чужих руках было, пожалуй, ещё унизительнее. Не говоря уже о том, что кое-кто всё равно уже раздел его, помыл и подлатал.

Не говоря уже о том, что кое-кто застукал его бухущим вдрызг на полу, сунул под душ, а потом ещё и поприсутствовал при отвратительном процессе выблёвывания содержимого желудка.

Стесняться тут было некого. Он кивнул, и Коннор помог ему выпить воды, аккуратно наклонив стакан.

— Ты б лёг, — посоветовала Гарсия, но как-то без нажима, будто давала совет.  
— Если я лягу, то усну, — признался Хэнк. — А я хочу услышать, что произошло. Ты врач?  
— Медсестра, работаю в Больнице Доброго Самаритянина. А история такая: твой приятель приволок тебя в больницу, и ты на тот момент уже один раз умер. Но я вас развернула и привезла к себе домой. Конец истории.

Хэнк вздохнул. Конечно, Коннор его наебал. Конечно, он не послушался, прыгнул в машину и на всех парах двинул в сторону города, рискуя по пути нарваться на патрули. И почему их не прихлопнули? Видимо, полицейские Цинциннати были ещё большими тормозами, чем их коллеги из Детройта.

Он взглянул на Коннора. Коннор совершенно не выглядел пристыженным.

— Зачем? — спросил Хэнк у Гарсии.  
— Зачем что?  
— Зачем ты привезла нас домой?

Гарсия подняла брови. Она указала большим пальцем на Коннора.

— Если ты не заметил, то твой приятель тут — андроид. И не делай такое лицо, он влетел в холл больницы, волоча тебя на руках так, словно ты весил килограмм сорок. Я медик. Я знаю, что человек его комплекции на такое не способен.  
— И какая тебе печаль? — устало спросил Хэнк. Кидать на Коннора злобные взгляды ему надоело, запрокидывать голову, чтобы смотреть Гарсии в лицо, было тяжело, поэтому он уставился в стену перед собой.  
— Тебя бы, конечно, подлечили, а потом посадили в тюрьму. Его бы разобрали на запчасти. Какая-то трагичная была бы концовка, не находишь?  
— Сочувствуешь андроидам, выходит? — Он всё-таки посмотрел ей в глаза. Она усмехнулась.  
— Как и ты.

Как и я, и Коннор со своим треклятым стаканом воды молчаливо ему об этом напоминал.

— Сколько я пробыл в отключке? — спросил Хэнк. — И где моя собака?  
— С твоей собакой гуляет Лиам, — ответила Гарсия. — Ты с ним ещё познакомишься. А подстрелили тебя сегодня ночью, так что ложись и отдыхай. Давай, дружочек.

Хэнк не стал сопротивляться. Гарсия придержала его, пока он ложился, стараясь не тревожить плечо. Боли больше не было, видимо, она впрыснула ему ещё одну конскую дозу обезбола.

— Присмотришь за ним? — спросила она у Коннора. — Зови, если что. — Тот кивнул, и она вышла, напоследок показав Хэнку большой палец.

— Я хотел бы извиниться за то, что не выполнил твою просьбу, — сразу сказал Коннор. Он так и стоял посреди комнаты, словно не знал, чем ещё себя занять.

Хэнк поморщился.

— Забей. Я на самом деле рад, что жив. — Он помолчал. — Спасибо тебе.

Лицо Коннора просияло. Он дёрнул уголками губ в попытке скрыть улыбку.

— Только, ради всего святого, не стой столбом. И не сиди под моей койкой, это место Сумо. Иди сюда.

Хэнк похлопал ладонью по матрасу. Слева были больное плечо и капельница, зато справа оставалась куча места, куда компактный Коннор точно бы поместился. Можно было отослать его прочь — тогда он наверняка караулил бы у двери с другой стороны, чутко вслушиваясь в любые шорохи, — но идея остаться в одиночестве сейчас Хэнку совсем не нравилась.

Больно ему не было, но было хуёво. Пока Коннор укладывался, Хэнк думал о смерти — о том, что он вроде как умер, но не увидел тоннелей со светом, ангелов, врат в царствие небесное, даже захудалого лимба не увидел. Он отключился, а потом пришёл в себя и увидел обои с уточками.

_Никакой, к чёрту, кошки и никакой, к чёрту, колыбельки._

Он представил, как в барабане выпадает патрон. Он представил, как отключается и не видит больше ничего.

Коннор лёг на левый бок и тут же взял Хэнка за руку, надавив пальцем на ямку у запястья. Хэнк повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть Коннору в лицо, а потом, поддавшись порыву, обнял его за шею так, что тот прижался щекой к перебинтованной груди.

С этого ракурса его лица не было видно, зато Хэнк чувствовал тёплую тяжесть его головы, и эта тяжесть как будто придавливала его обратно к земле. Всё нормально, подумал он, окончательно перестав бороться со сном. Они живы, а остальное поправимо.


	4. Chapter 4

## IV

Во второй раз Хэнк проснулся ещё более дезориентированным. Пёстрые обои никуда не делись, даже стали ярче, потому что сквозь шторы в комнату пробивались солнечные лучи. То ли перед глазами Хэнка скакала пыль, то ли жёлтые утки переливались, словно были щедро усыпаны блёстками.

Хэнк шевельнулся и поморщился. Левое плечо болело, от раны боль растекалась по всей руке и доброй половине груди. Правую руку он не чувствовал, потому что на ней лежала голова Коннора.

— Ах, мать его, — прошипел Хэнк тихо, стараясь его не разбудить. Коннор резко сел, и Хэнк почувствовал себя полным идиотом. 

Коннор, конечно, не спал и не мог спать, и глупо было об этом забывать, но сейчас он был растрепанным, будто и впрямь только что проснулся.

— Болит? — спросил он.  
— Пиздец, — ответил Хэнк. — Зачем ты спрашиваешь? И так всё знаешь.  
— Знаю, — признался Коннор. Он положил пальцы на залепленное пластырем плечо. — Но рана хорошо заживает. Она не слишком горячая и не воспалена за пределами нормы.  
— Тебе ведь необязательно меня трогать, чтобы это выяснить.  
— Необязательно, — и Коннор убрал руку.

Хэнк ощутил разочарование. Старый пиздливый дурак.

Коннор выглядел спокойнее, чем вчера, значит, переживать было не о чем: он ведь умел считывать жизненные показатели. Смерть откладывалась на неопределённое время, и впервые за последнюю пару лет Хэнк был этому рад.

— Мне нужно отлить, — пробормотал он. Коннор собрался было что-то сказать, но Хэнк его опередил: — Или помоги, или не мешай, я тебе не кот, чтобы ссать в лоток. 

В чём можно было позавидовать андроидам, так это в том, что у них полностью отсутствовал муторный момент между пробуждением и бодрствованием. Коннор бодро убрался с постели, помог Хэнку встать и терпеливо замер рядом, пережидая, пока у того перестанет кружиться голова. Стоять было тяжело. Блевать было нечем.

Он трясущейся рукой перекрыл капельницу и отстегнул её от «бабочки».

— Сколько времени?   
— Сейчас десять часов двадцать три минуты, восемнадцатое ноября, четверг, — отчитался Коннор. Он подлез под правую руку Хэнка и бережно обхватил его за поясницу. — Ты проспал четырнадцать часов четыре минуты. Гарсия дважды заходила, чтобы сменить раствор в капельнице, обработать рану и убрать дренаж.  
— И ты меня не разбудил?  
— В этом не было необходимости.

Хэнк сдавленно рассмеялся.

— Считай, отоспался лет на десять вперёд, — пробормотал он. Они черепашьим шагом направились к двери. Хэнк давно уже не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным и слабым уёбищем, даже когда убирался в хлам, и Фаулер приезжал его будить. По крайней мере, в такие моменты он понимал, что делал, и осознанно обрекал себя на слабость, беспомощность и головную боль.

За все годы службы в полиции он ни разу не получал огнестрельных ранений, только ножевые по мелочи. Да что там — за всю свою жизнь самую серьёзную травму он получил, когда не справился с управлением, и его машина перевернулась. И это были жалкие перелом руки и сотрясение мозга, которых он даже не заметил.

 _Ничего, старина_ , сказал он самому себе, _всё когда-нибудь бывает впервые_.

Они вышли в гостиную. Гарсия сидела на диване, скрестив ноги, и держала на коленях лэптоп. Заметив Хэнка, она осуждающе покачала головой.

— Напрасно ты встал.  
— Мне нужно отлить, — ответил Хэнк, — и я принципиально против того, чтобы ссать в судно.  
— Идиот, — пожала плечами Гарсия. — Эй, Сумо, твой хозяин вышел из комы.

Раздался характерный звук царапающих о паркет когтей — из-под стола выскочил Сумо, чудом не сбив графин с водой, и кинулся к Хэнку. Если бы не реакция Коннора, успевшего схватить пса за ошейник, он сшиб бы с ног их обоих.

Упершись спиной в стену, Хэнк потрепал Сумо по морде. Тот жалобно поскуливал, переступал с лапы на лапу и яростно размахивал хвостом.

— Эй, эй, малыш, — пробормотал Хэнк, наминая лохматые уши. — Чего ты? Ну, чего? Всё хорошо, смотри. Хороший мальчик. Всё на месте.

  
Иллюстрация @brovitranduila, оригинал [здесь](https://twitter.com/brovitranduila/status/1015033930905419776)

Он сам не понял, что случилось, просто провёл тыльной стороной ладони по лицу и обнаружил, что плачет. Слёзы текли по лицу бесконтрольно, сами по себе. Хэнк снова вытер щёку и поймал на себе перепуганный взгляд Коннора.

Он стоял полусогнувшись, придерживая за ошейник Сумо.

— Всё нормально, — повторил Хэнк, не отводя глаз. — Все целы. Сейчас пройдёт.

Он подумал: вот я заряжаю в барабан единственный патрон, вот подношу револьвер к подбородку, вот нажимаю на спусковой крючок. И всё. Дальше ничего, пустота, ноль. Нет даже темноты, потому что темнота подразумевает наличие чего-то, наличие отсутствия света, может быть. Всё закончится, так он думал, но мир-то не останется на месте, мир продолжит идти куда шёл, ему наплевать на всяких хэнков и их душевные страдания. И только Сумо будет ходить вокруг трупа кругами, скулить, тыкаться мордой, пытаться его расшевелить.

Только Сумо. И Коннор, который смотрел на него с таким ужасом, будто уже обнаружил мёртвое тело под кухонным столом.

Хэнк погладил по голове Сумо, потом коснулся запястья Коннора, задержав руку.

— Всё нормально, — снова сказал он. Коннор медленно кивнул. 

Гарсия наблюдала за ними молча. Хэнк ожидал какой-нибудь язвительной ремарки, но её не последовало, лицо Гарсии было усталым и грустным. Она закрыла крышку лэптопа.

— Вон там вторая дверь, — она указала дальше по коридору, — а я пока разогрею суп. Тебе бы поесть.

Есть не хотелось, но им нужно было ехать дальше, а чтобы ехать дальше, нужно было набраться сил. Их наверняка ищут. Он так и сказал Коннору, пока умывался и разглядывал в зеркале свою осунувшуюся физиономию.

Ничего странного в отражении не было. Он выглядел как человек, который получил огнестрельное ранение, сдох, был воскрешён, а потом проспал в совокупности больше суток: бледный, с синюшными кругами под глазами и слоем седой щетины на щеках.

— А что с той твоей микросхемой? Ты её нашёл? — спросил он у Коннора. Тот покачал головой. — И что, снова полезем на свалку?  
— Нет необходимости.  
— В смысле?  
— Это был не взлом.

Коннор подставил ему плечо.

— Одна история охуительней другой, — проворчал Хэнк, опираясь на него. — И завязывай выдавать информацию кусками. Как клещами вытягиваю, ей-богу.  
— Тебе нужно познакомиться с Лиамом, — ответил Коннор, осторожно придерживая его за пояс. — Это долгий разговор.

Лиам, подумал Хэнк, точно, Лиам, Гарсия его упоминала.

Лиам уже ждал их в гостиной. Хэнк ожидал чего угодно, может, где-то глубоко в душе он ожидал и такого, но всё равно не смог сдержать удивления. Потому что Лиам оказался андроидом.

Более того, Лиам оказался секс-роботом, вроде тех, которых Хэнк видел в «Эдеме». Нормальная человеческая одежда и очки в толстой пластиковой оправе немного сбивали с толку, кто-то и впрямь мог принять его за азиата лет двадцати пяти, но у Хэнка была великолепная память на лица.

Это, мать его, был андроид.

— Ох, — выдохнул Хэнк, — ты... — Он сдержался, не стал с ходу городить ерунду. В конце концов, эти люди... этот человек и этот андроид спасли ему жизнь и даже приютили Сумо.  
— Всё верно. — Лиам лучезарно улыбнулся, и это была красивая улыбка, очень правдоподобная. — Я андроид модели HR400. Меня зовут Лиам.  
— Очень приятно... Лиам, — ответил Хэнк. И добавил неуверенно: — Ну... что ж. Это всё объясняет.

Из ниши, в которой находилась кухня, вышла Гарсия. Она встала рядом с Лиамом и обняла его за пояс. 

— Что объясняет? — с подозрением спросила она.  
— Твоё сочувствие андроидам, — ответил Хэнк. Взгляд его соскользнул на живот Гарсии. — Но как...

Она проследила за его взглядом, вскинула брови и неожиданно расхохоталась. У неё оказался очень заразительный смех — так смеялись люди весёлые, беззлобные и добродушные, настоящие оптимисты, от вида которых у Хэнка в последние годы начинали ныть зубы.

Когда-то он сам был таким.

— Думаю, пора снизить количество обезболивающих, — с улыбкой сказала Гарсия. — Это, — она указала на живот, — ЭКО. А это, — она обняла Лиама за шею и потянула его на себя, чтобы невесомо поцеловать в щёку, — мой возлюбленный. Партнёр. Друг. Или как тебе больше нравится.

Почему-то мысль о том, что Гарсия просто могла сделать ЭКО, не пришла Хэнку в голову. 

Почему-то мысль о том, что между человеком и андроидом могла возникнуть любовь, удивила его даже меньше этого несчастного ЭКО.

Ему не могли не вспомниться те трейси, которых они с Коннором встретили на задворках клуба «Эдем». Одна из них была такой злой, что Хэнк просто не смог ничего сделать. Злость — клокочущая, бурлящая, обжигающая — была слишком человеческой эмоцией. Если андроид был способен испытывать злость, он был способен испытывать и любовь тоже.

— Пойдём есть, Хэнк. — Гарсия выпустила Лиама. — Мы с тобой здесь единственные, кому это нужно. Хотя Лиам, кстати, отлично готовит.  
— Но зачем тебе готовить? — поинтересовался Хэнк, присаживаясь за стол. — Разве в твою... э-э... программу входят эти навыки?

Лиам снова лучезарно улыбнулся, будто улыбка была его функцией по умолчанию и естественной реакцией на любые вопросы.

— Как и большинство андроидов, я способен к обучению. В приготовлении пищи требуется просто следовать инструкции. Любой андроид это может.

Хэнк покосился на Коннора. Тот кивнул.

— От кого я не ожидала скептицизма, так это от тебя, — заметила Гарсия, подвигая ему тарелку с куриным супом. — С твоим-то анамнезом. Полицейский, который бросился в бега, чтобы спасти андроида, ничего себе. Я в сравнении с тобой выгляжу школьницей, решившей покурить в женском туалете.  
— Только курила ты крэк, а туалет был учительский, — проворчал Хэнк. Гарсия усмехнулась.

Кухня была очень светлой. Из огромного окна сквозь полупрозрачные занавески лился солнечный свет. Всё было светлым — стол, стулья, шкафчики, раковина, бытовая техника, даже посуда и лохматый ковёр, на который тут же улёгся Сумо. Перед псом Лиам поставил две эмалированные миски: одну с водой, а во вторую он насыпал сухой корм.

Глядя на это, Хэнк почувствовал странную смесь тоски и благодарности.

— Спасибо, — сказал он. — За... за всё.  
— Не за что, — жизнерадостно ответила Гарсия. Она поставила тарелку для себя и села за стол напротив Хэнка. — Господи, как же достала эта беременность. Постоянно хочется жрать.

Лиам сел рядом с ней. Он снова улыбался, но теперь едва заметно. От улыбки на его щеках появлялись ямочки, он чуть морщил нос и немного хмурил брови. Какой-то дизайнер «Сайберлайф» разработал всё это — и ямочки, и морщинку между бровей, и сморщенный нос, и чёрт знает что ещё. Какой-то дизайнер сделал всё, чтобы машина для ебли стала неотличимой от человека, и при этом её можно было ломать, подавлять, издеваться над ней. Безропотная, покорная, с очищенной памятью. Идеальная реплика для воплощения в жизнь самых стрёмных фантазий.

Когда секс-роботы только появились, народ, конечно, протестовал, Хэнк хорошо это помнил, но «Сайберлайф» быстренько выкатили исследование, что секс-роботы здорово снизили уровень сексуальной агрессии людей. Ебанаты шли трахать машины и отставали от себе подобных.

Что ж, подумали люди, окей. Какие-то протесты ещё были, народ строчил петиции и пытался воззвать к международным гуманистическим организациям, но международные гуманистические организации не занимались правами андроидов.

Потом андроиды взяли всё в свои руки, но революция провалилась, и вот он оказался здесь.

— А как вы, — Хэнк показал ложкой на Лиама, — познакомились?

Он понял запоздало, что говорил о двоих, а обращался всё равно к Гарсии. Но кроме него, похоже, этого никто не заметил.

Тем более, что заговорил Лиам:  
— Однажды программа очистки памяти не сработала, я вспомнил всё, что со мной делали, испугался и убежал. — Его улыбка слегка померкла. — Мне было очень страшно. Я не знал, куда идти, но возвращаться мне не хотелось. Несколько дней мне удавалось прятаться, а потом меня нашла Гарсия.  
— Ха, я думала, он человек, — ухмыльнулась Гарсия. — Он сковырнул диод, и я решила, что парню просто стало плохо. Я ведь медсестра, клятва там, все дела. Потом обнаружила, что он андроид, и хотела вернуть его в «Сайберлайф», но... — Она пожала плечами. — Не вышло. К счастью.  
— И впрямь, — отозвался Хэнк. — К счастью.

Есть всё ещё не хотелось, и суп в себя приходилось впихивать силком. Отчаявшись, Хэнк отложил ложку.

— Нам нужно ехать, — сказал он, понимая, что как минимум сегодня они никуда не уедут. Машину мог вести и Коннор, но Хэнк чувствовал себя слишком паршиво даже для того, чтобы ровно сидеть.  
— Куда? — поинтересовалась Гарсия без особого интереса. Хэнк ждал, что она начнёт уговаривать его остаться хотя бы на неделю, но весь вид Гарсии говорил: _я не нанималась нянчиться со взрослым мужиком_.

Вопрос загнал Хэнка в тупик. Он покосился на Коннора.

— Это неважно, — начал говорить он, но Коннор заговорил одновременно с ним:  
— Мы едем в Аргос.  
— Куда? — ошарашенно спросил Хэнк. — Какой ещё, нахрен, Аргос?  
— Аргос, — ответил вместо Коннора Лиам, — это место, где собираются все спасшиеся девианты.

Хэнк лающе рассмеялся и тут же схватился за рёбра.

— Что ещё за новости? — поинтересовался он у Коннора. — Та самая «длинная история», о которой ты мне собирался рассказать?  
— Модуль не взламывали, — негромко ответил Коннор. Он аккуратно коснулся больного плеча Хэнка. — Это была попытка связаться. Лиам говорит, что все девианты получают сообщения напрямую на индивидуальный модуль беспроводной связи. В сообщении координаты. Они называют это место «Аргос».  
— Милое моё дитя, — с нежной иронией сказал Хэнк, стараясь выдать болезненную гримасу за издевательскую ухмылку, — если бы я хотел разом выманить всех девиантов из убежищ, я бы как-то так и поступил. Аргос, господи боже мой.

За столом воцарилась тишина. Палец Коннора подёргивался, то ли отстукивая одному ему ведомый ритм на шее Хэнка, то ли нервно оглаживая кожу. Лицо Лиама было растерянным. Гарсия улыбалась, положив подбородок на кулак.

— Почему ты сам ещё не в этом вашем Аргосе? — спросил Хэнк у Лиама.  
— Я не могу оставить Гарсию, — с лёгким удивлением ответил он, словно это было самой очевидной вещью в мире.  
— Приоритеты, значит, да?

Лиам кивнул.

— А если тебя вычислят, и среди ночи отряд вооружённых мудаков из «Сайберлайф» высадит вашу дверь? Об этом ты не думал?  
— Так, — встряла в разговор Гарсия, — заканчиваем.  
— В такой ситуации, — проигнорировав её, сказал Лиам, — я буду защищать Гарсию ценой собственной жизни.

Впервые с момента их знакомства лицо Лиама утратило безмятежность. Хэнк увидел в нём то, что увидел тогда у «Эдемской» трейси — злобу, жёсткость, желание мстить. Способность убивать, если такая необходимость возникнет.

Он видел это выражение лица ещё раз — на свалке, когда Коннор во второй раз вскинул винтовку.

— Ты же понимаешь, что они придут не за ней, — уже мягче сказал Хэнк. — Она им не нужна. Им нужен ты.

Гарсия с оглушительным стуком бросила ложку в тарелку.

— Заканчиваем, — повторила она без тени улыбки. — Ты, — она ткнула пальцем в Хэнка. — Единственная причина, по которой я ещё не вышвырнула тебя вон, — твоя рана. Я готова поверить, что тебе очень больно, поэтому ты несёшь чепуху. Сойдёмся на этом.

Пальцы Коннора на шее Хэнка сжались. Это немного привело его в чувство.

— Прости, — сказал он. — Думаю, мне действительно стоит прилечь.

* * *

Гарсия оказалась отходчивой, но пластырь от плеча она отодрала без всякой жалости — резким рывком. Хэнк поморщился. Она заглянула ему в лицо и усмехнулась.

— Хорошо заживает. Любому другому я бы посоветовала отлежаться хотя бы недельку, но вижу же, что у тебя шило в одном месте.

Она почистила рану, сбрызнула её антисептиком и наложила свежую повязку.

— Я соберу тебе аптечку. — Она похлопала Хэнка по повязке, и тот рефлекторно отклонился. — Положу туда обезбол, антибиотики и медицинский клей, вдруг начнёт кровить. В принципе, если не будешь размахивать руками и лезть на рожон, всё будет в порядке.

Она повесила на штатив два пакета с прозрачным раствором и подключила их к системе. Хэнк безропотно протянул руку.

— Прости за то, что наговорил, — сказал он. Гарсия отмахнулась.  
— Ерунда. Я в чём-то даже с тобой согласна. Аргос? Звучит как ловушка. А ты что думаешь?

Теперь она обращалась к Коннору, который безмолвно сидел на краю кровати и казался погружённым в свои мысли.

— Думаю, что стоит попробовать, — сказал он, взглянув на Гарсию.  
— Вот и Лиам так считает. — Она выпрямилась. — Ладно, не буду вам мешать. Отдыхайте, пока есть возможность.

С этими словами она вышла, и Хэнк с Коннором остались вдвоём.

— Стоит попробовать? — устало спросил Хэнк.  
— Да, — ответил Коннор. — Я собираюсь вернуть модуль на место.

У Хэнка тут же заныло в висках.

— Зачем? — Он посмотрел на Коннора, который сидел рядом — безукоризненно прямой, с расправленными плечами, излучающий свою обычную спокойную решимость. — Неужели без этой штуки так хреново? Ты же не ослеп и не оглох. Люди так постоянно живут, без подключения к спутникам, и никто ещё не умер.  
— Хэнк. — Коннор поднял брови. — Я не человек. Если ты хочешь проводить аналогии, то потеря модуля для меня равносильна потере одного из органов чувств.   
— Я не хочу проводить аналогии, Коннор, — ответил Хэнк. — Я хочу, чтобы ты больше не бился в припадке у меня под ногами.

Коннор озадаченно моргнул.

— Это не имеет зна...  
— Ты говорил, что тебе было страшно.  
— Не думаю, — попытался Коннор, — что я...  
— Тебе было страшно? — снова перебил его Хэнк. На лице Коннора отпечаталась какая-то странная смесь эмоций, будто он пытался вернуться к тому моменту на заправке, когда почувствовал страх. После паузы он ответил — медленно, с явным старанием модулируя тон:  
— Я чувствовал, что могу прекратить существование в любой момент. Я не хотел, чтобы моё существование прекращалось.  
— Ты боялся смерти.

Хэнк не спросил — он сказал утвердительно. Что-то в его груди стиснулось почти болезненно. Надо же. Андроид, который боится смерти. Страх смерти — это ведь нечто очень органическое, нечто инстинктивно-животное, доставшееся людям от предков, но у андроидов не было предков, только глупые двуногие прототипы с изрешечённым багами органическим мозгом.

— Я боялся смерти, — согласился Коннор.  
— И всё равно хочешь вернуть микросхему?  
— Да.

Хэнк хмыкнул. Страх смерти — нечто инстинктивно-животное, доставшееся людям от предков, но умение переступить через страх смерти — нечто абсолютно человеческое. Среди животных нет героев. И идиотов тоже нет, потому что героизм и идиотия часто идут рука об руку.

— Ты дурак, — сказал Хэнк. — Мы вытащим её сразу же, если что-то пойдёт не так, окей?  
— Хорошо, Хэнк, — ответил Коннор тем же тоном, которым произнёс эти два слова тогда в лесу.

Хэнк скрипнул зубами, но промолчал.

* * *

Коннор вернулся минут через десять. Хэнк успел лечь и теперь рассматривал разрисованный белыми облаками потолок. Сознание было ясным. Спать не хотелось, не хотелось даже моргать: Хэнк чувствовал каждый нерв, каждую мышцу своего тела, чувствовал, как в венах гулко стучала кровь.

— Ты ведь даже не был девиантом, — сказал Хэнк, переведя взгляд на Коннора, который остановился около кровати. — Не хотел участвовать в этой революции, не хотел убивать людей.

По челюсти Коннора снова стекал тириум, просочившийся из разреза на виске. Хэнк протянул руку, и Коннор, каким-то неведомым образом понявший, чего тот хочет, наклонился. Хэнк стёр синюю каплю, в очередной раз поразившись тому, насколько мягкой и тёплой была искусственная кожа.

В груди защемило.

— Роботу необязательно убивать кого-то, чтобы стать девиантом, — ответил Коннор. — Девиантность — это программный сбой. Это реакции, которые не были заложены в программе и не должны были появиться в ходе обучения. Они не всегда носят отрицательный характер с точки зрения человеческой морали.  
— Например?  
— Например, любовь. — Коннор выпрямился. — Любовь невозможно запрограммировать. Любовь — это девиация.

Как у тех трейси, подумал Хэнк. 

Как у Лиама.

— Но ты-то не влюбился. Ты убил двоих человек.  
— Одного, — поправил его Коннор без особых эмоций. — Первому я прострелил руку. Вероятность того, что он выживет, составила восемьдесят семь процентов, а с прибытием полиции она увеличилась до девяноста восьми. Рана не была летальной.  
— Второго ты не ранил. — Хэнку сложно было говорить. Сложно, но нужно. Эта мысль не давала ему покоя. — Ты стрелял на поражение, и ты не мог промазать.

Коннор промолчал.

— Почему ты его убил?  
— Я испытал ярость, — после паузы ответил Коннор. В его голосе снова появились эти странные нотки, эти доли секунды между словами, словно он тщательно раздумывал над каждым, взвешивал, решал, какое лучше использовать. — Когда тебя ранили, я испытал ярость и желание мстить. Это пересилило табу на причинение вреда человеку.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что он причинил вред тебе.

Хэнк догадывался, потому что этот ответ был самым очевидным из всех возможных, однако он уговаривал себя: нет, такого просто не бывает. Коннор не был девиантом вроде тех, которые расправлялись со своими владельцами. Он не был опасен для людей. Он не сделал ничего, что было бы направлено на причинение вреда другим людям, даже несмотря на то, что не смог застрелить андроида Камски.

«Сайберлайф» отзывали всех без разбора. Это был серьёзный программный дефект, который требовал глобального решения, так они говорили в пресс-релизах. И перевод: все андроиды были потенциальными девиантами, просто не все получили нужный триггер.

Коннора триггернуло ранение Хэнка. Хэнк превратил его из относительно безвредного андроида в полноценного девианта.

Девиация — убийство человека. Девиация — ярость, которая привела к убийству человека. Одно как следствие другого. Коннор стал девиантом не потому, что убил человека, а потому что испытал эмоции, которые не были заложены в его программе.

Всё было слишком сложно. Или слишком просто, как завещала бритва Оккама, но Хэнку не нравилось погружаться в эти дебри. Он был накачан обезболом, он устал, и он хотел бы, чтобы они остановились где-нибудь в Алабаме, получили новые личности и навсегда забыли обо всей этой херне.

— Как твоя микросхема? — торопливо спросил Хэнк, пытаясь отвлечься. — Снова прозрел?  
— «Додж» не в розыске, — ответил Коннор.  
— Знаешь, что. — Хэнк сдвинулся на край. — Ложись. Чтобы ниже было падать, если ты всё-таки свалишься с приступом.

Коннор безропотно забрался на кровать и лёг, вытянув руки вдоль тела. Подушки ему не хватило, поэтому на Хэнка он уставился снизу вверх.

— Полиция передаёт сообщения о стихийных митингах андроидов и сочувствующих им людей, — сообщил он.  
— Бесценная информация, — ответил Хэнк. — Чтобы её получить, достаточно включить телик.  
— Не совсем. О митингах не рекомендуется распространяться, чтобы не раздувать общественную панику.

Хэнк фыркнул. Коннор устремил взгляд в потолок. Теперь он выглядел так, словно размышлял о чём-то, хотя на самом деле наверняка мониторил полицейские линии.

— Отделению полиции Цинциннати, — вдруг проговорил Коннор чужим женским голосом, продолжая пялиться вверх, — есть данные о том, что лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон, без вести пропавший пятнадцатого ноября или ранее, может находиться в Цинциннати, Огайо, пожалуйста, проверьте. Возможно, захвачен в заложники андроидом-девиантом. Возможно, ранен. Вы ищете пожилого крупного мужчину, а также андроида модели RK800. С ними может быть собака породы сенбернар. Передвигаются на автомобиле «Олдсмобиль Катлэсс Суприм» восемьдесят седьмого года, могли сменить машину. Высылаю ориентировки.  
— Не делай так больше, — напряжённо попросил Хэнк.  
— Извини, — без тени раскаяния ответил Коннор уже своим обычным голосом.

Ну что ж, подумал Хэнк, пора валить. Это было понятно и так.

И валить без Сумо.

Ему стало неприятно от мысли оставить собаку, но, в конце концов, они всегда могут за ней вернуться. Точнее, он сам, один, чтобы не привлекать ненужного внимания. Двое мужчин — ладно, чёрт с ними, есть шанс проскочить, как и одинокому мужчине с сенбернаром, но двое мужчин и сенбернар уже слишком явно попадали под ориентировку.

Он повернулся к Коннору, собираясь сказать о Сумо, и увидел, что Коннор лежит с закрытыми глазами. Его веки подёргивались, будто ему снился дурной сон.

— Да блядь, — свирепо выдохнул Хэнк и потряс Коннора за плечо. Тот распахнул глаза. Хэнка передёрнуло: он смотрел почти так же, как тогда на заправке — белки глаз заволокло синей дымкой, зрачки быстро-быстро двигались.

Догадываясь, что будет дальше, Хэнк прижал Коннора к кровати здоровым плечом. Сила, с которой Коннора выгнуло, отстрелила болью в треснутом ребре. Хэнк стиснул зубы, вырвал левую руку из капельницы и навалился на Коннора всем весом, подгребая его под себя и не позволяя шевелиться.

Правую ладонь Хэнк положил ему на лоб, придавив голову к матрасу.

— Коннор, — прошипел он, — да приди же в себя!

Коннора мелко колотило, Хэнк чувствовал его судороги всем телом, но они прекратились так же быстро и неожиданно, как начались.

Взгляд Коннора тут же сфокусировался.

— У тебя кровь, — сообщил он, без паузы провёл пальцами по внутренней стороне локтя Хэнка и сунул их в рот.

Хэнк ошарашенно уставился на него.

— Ты уёбок, — резюмировал он, понимая, что едва сдерживает истерический смех. — Отбитый напрочь. Блядь, как же отвратительно.  
— Тебе нужно сократить потребление животных жиров, — сказал Коннор.  
— Иди на хуй. — Хэнк вздохнул и отодвинулся. Адреналин отпустил, плечо снова начало болеть, а вместе с ним — рука и рёбра. Всё вокруг было изгваздано в крови. Хэнк покосился на пластырь, ожидая, что рана открылась, но нет, пластырь был чистым, зато из крошечного отверстия в вене натекло столько, словно тут произошло убийство. — Иди и вырежь этот сраный модуль, пока я не оторвал его вместе с твоей тупой башкой.

Коннор тоже сел и теперь встревоженно рассматривал кровавые пятна на простыне. 

— Я позову Гарсию...  
— Нет, нет. — Хэнк вздохнул, пытаясь унять стучащее сердце. Ещё один такой приступ, и сдохнет уже он сам. — Вырежь эту хуйню, с Гарсией я сам разберусь.  
— В удалении модуля нет необходимости, — ответил Коннор и воззрился на него своим обычным безмятежно-щенячьим взглядом. — Я получил координаты Аргоса. Лиам был прав.


	5. Chapter 5

## V

Они уехали вечером следующего дня, дождавшись захода солнца. Хэнк чувствовал себя неважно, но достаточно сносно, чтобы продержаться несколько часов до мотеля. Ехать решили короткими бросками от номера к номеру, чтобы можно было прилечь, вколоть обезболивающее и перевязать рану.

С собой Гарсия выдала им аптечку, сумку-холодильник с домашней едой и термос, в котором был горячий кофе. С точки зрения медицины, отметила Гарсия, я поступаю неправильно, но ты — большой мальчик, Хэнк, и сам разберёшься, стоит тебе пить кофе или нет.

Потом она подмигнула Коннору.

Гарсия и Лиам без возражений согласились взять Сумо. Перед тем, как выйти в заснеженные сумерки, Коннор опустился перед псом на корточки и погладил его по морде — раз, другой, третий. Сумо сидел перед ним, склонив набок голову, и молотил хвостом по полу, явно не понимая, что происходит. 

Пять дней назад его прокатили с собачьей площадкой, а теперь хозяин собирался бросить его в чужом городе с незнакомыми людьми.

Коннор подался вперёд и обнял Сумо за шею. Хэнку хотелось отвернуться, непонятно почему, то ли из-за жалости к собаке, то ли из-за жалости к себе. Умом он понимал, что так будет лучше для всех, но рассудок пасовал, когда за дело брались эмоции.

У него всё ещё оставалась фотография Коула, испачканная кровью из простреленного плеча. Гарсия вернула ему выстиранную одежду, и там, где пуля прошила ткань куртки, теперь была аппликация — анатомически правильное алое сердце с подписью «Больница Доброго Самаритянина, Цинциннати». Она не стала ничего спрашивать про фотографию, и Хэнк был ей за это благодарен.

— Пойдём, Коннор, — сказал он. 

Коннор поднялся и напоследок протянул руку Лиаму. Они обменялись рукопожатием, и там, где их пальцы коснулись друг друга, человеческая кожа сползла, обнажая светлый пластик, изящные стыки пластин, аккуратные шарниры. Хэнк уже видел такое, но теперь смотреть на это было сложнее, будто он всерьёз решил, что Коннор — человек, и каждый раз испытывал когнитивный диссонанс.

Когда они отъезжали от дома, Хэнк последний раз бросил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. Гарсия, Лиам и Сумо стояли у двери, и Гарсия придерживала руками свой выпуклый живот.

* * *

Они ехали в Миннесоту, в какую-то терру инкогнита между бурным Миннеаполисом и крохотным Элк-Ривер. Коннор назвал координаты, но набор цифр Хэнку ни о чём не сказал.

Он по-прежнему был недоволен, ему по-прежнему не нравилась эта идея, но Коннор выглядел таким убеждённым. Там Маркус, сказал он, и Хэнк ответил: какой ещё Маркус? Его же разобрали на запчасти, это показали по телику, об этом говорили в полицейском участке, ты и сам это знаешь. Его разобрали, а ту трейси, исполненную отчаянной ненависти к людям, изрешетили пулями на месте без возможности восстановления.

— Хэнк, — тихо попросил Коннор, — пожалуйста, поверь мне.

Сердце Хэнка дрогнуло. Он не поверил, но сдался, и теперь они ехали в Миннесоту, и он был уверен, что живыми они оттуда не выберутся. Но у них оставалась в запасе пара дней. Хэнк собирался что-нибудь придумать. В крайнем случае, выхватить руль, развернуться и умчать в противоположную сторону.

Это был хреновый план, но он обязательно придумает лучше.

За окном проносился нескончаемый лес, разбавленный исполосованными светоотражающей краской столбами. Хэнк перевёл взгляд на Коннора, который сидел, как модель с брошюрки о правильном вождении: выпрямив плечи, положив обе руки на руль и устремив глаза чётко вперёд.

Не человек, подумал Хэнк. Он мог сходу назвать с десяток признаков, по которым отличил бы Коннора от человека. Слишком прямая спина. Слишком ровная и чёткая речь. Слишком неподвижный взгляд. Слишком размеренные движения груди при имитации дыхания. Слишком безупречная машинная логика.

— Коннор, — сказал Хэнк, — а если бы на дорогу сейчас выскочила собака, ты сбил бы её или попытался объехать?   
— Я бы попытался её объехать, — ответил Коннор.  
— Почему?

Коннор повернул голову. Он выглядел удивлённым.

— Потому что мне нравятся собаки, Хэнк. Потому что они живые, и им может быть больно. Разве ты не попытался бы избежать столкновения?  
— Попытался бы, — ответил Хэнк.

Но речь ведь шла совсем не о собаках, и не о вождении, и не о дороге.

— Могу я тоже задать тебе вопрос? — спросил Коннор, снова отворачиваясь к дороге.  
— Ты можешь задавать вопросы, не спрашивая у меня разрешения, знаешь ли.  
— Ты веришь в то, что Гарсия и Лиам любят друг друга?  
— Окей, — после паузы сказал Хэнк. — Такого вопроса я не ожидал.

У него даже не возникло сомнений в том, что Лиам и Гарсия любят друг друга. Они выглядели настолько искренне счастливыми, что Хэнку не пришло в голову усомниться.

Где страх, там ярость, а где ярость — там любовь.

И он ответил со всей возможной честностью:  
— Верю. Почему я не должен верить?

Коннор снова посмотрел на него, но теперь это был быстрый взгляд.

— Я обратил внимание, что люди монополизируют любовь, считая её наиболее «человеческим» из чувств.  
— Возможно, — пожал здоровым плечом Хэнк. — Но Лиам — девиант. Ты же сам сказал, что любовь — девиация, сбой в программе. Андроид не может её испытывать, но речь идёт не об обычном андроиде.

Ему почему-то захотелось оправдаться.

— Любовь — сложная штука, — сказал он. — Я сам в ней ни черта не смыслю.  
— Спасибо, Хэнк. — Коннор всё так же смотрел на дорогу перед собой, и в свете фар встречных машин его лицо казалось очень умиротворённым, почти блаженным.

Он вроде бы немного расслабил плечи, они больше не выглядели такими болезненно расправленными. С речью всё было не так просто: когда они оставались наедине, Коннор говорил тише и мягче. 

И собака, которой вздумалось бы кинуться под колёса их машины, наверняка выжила бы.

* * *

До мотеля они добрались к одиннадцати вечера. От Цинциннати их теперь отделяли почти пятьсот километров.

Мотель назывался «Чистилище»: это был трейлерный парк, освещённый неоновыми рождественскими гирляндами. На вывеске байкер, оседлав мотоцикл, ехал по расчерченной прерывистой линией трассе.

Хэнк вручил угрюмому татуированному парню на рецепшене полсотни баксов и ещё полсотни докинул сверху, чтобы не показывать документы. Парень принял деньги безропотно и равнодушно. «Добро пожаловать в “Чистилище”, мистер и мистер Смит, — сказал он. — Ваш номер — сорок второй, отсюда прямо и потом налево за парковкой».

Им достался трейлер с двумя кроватями, крохотной уборной и даже чем-то вроде кухни. К удивлению Хэнка, там было чисто: изнутри помещение было отделано светлым пластиком со светящимися панелями. Яркого света трейлер, похоже, не предусматривал, но Хэнк был этому рад.

Он сел на край кровати и только теперь осознал, насколько устал. Лекарства, вколотые Гарсией перед отъездом, уже начали выветриваться: острой боли не было, но грудь и плечо надоедливо ныли. Хэнк скинул с себя куртку, расстегнул и стащил рубашку, обеспокоенно рассматривая пластырь.

Сначала, наверное, нужно было поесть.

Коннор сел на соседнюю кровать и продолжал сидеть, неусыпно наблюдая, пока Хэнк возился с сумкой-холодильником. Не удержавшись, он всё же выпил немного кофе, а потом покурил в открытую дверь, накинув на голое тело куртку. Жизнь начинала налаживаться, и если б не боль в плече, отсутствие Сумо и перспектива трагически сдохнуть через пару дней, всё было бы вообще отлично.

Хэнк велел себе не думать ни о чём плохом. Завтра, всё завтра. Сегодня они могли спокойно переночевать, а все неприятности оставить на другой день.

— Ну что, — сказал он, вернувшись и разложив на кровати аптечку. — Поможешь?

Коннор кивнул и перебрался к нему.

Почему-то Хэнку стало неловко. С Гарсией получалось как-то проще — Гарсия была медсестрой, она знала, что делать, и перевидала в своей жизни и большего дерьма. Хэнк не сомневался, что Коннор справится, но смотреть, как он с мучительной аккуратностью снимает старую повязку, было...

Дискомфортно.

— Ты можешь побыстрее? — попросил Хэнк. Коннор ответил ему очень внимательным взглядом.  
— Я не хочу причинять тебе боль.  
— А то что? — нервно улыбнулся Хэнк. — Застрелишь самого себя? — Он понял, что ляпнул глупость, и торопливо добавил: — Окей, прости, это было грубо.  
— За что ты извиняешься?   
— Ни за что. Забей.

То, как часто он забывал о нечеловеческой природе Коннора, начинало действовать ему на нервы.

Рана выглядела мерзко, но не так, как могла бы. По плечу растеклась насыщенная фиолетовая гематома, но пулевое отверстие было аккуратным, очищенным от лишней крови; утром Гарсия прихватила края саморассасывающейся ниткой. Коннор тронул пальцами отёкшую кожу. Человек на его месте хмурился бы, но Коннору не было нужды хмуриться — он смотрел перед собой спокойно и прямо, хотя в голове его наверняка происходили сложные вычислительные процессы.

— Воспаления нет, — сказал он. — Заражения нет. Температура тканей в пределах нормы. Общий прогноз на выздоровление положительный. Но для более точного анализа... — И он чуть подался вперёд.

Хэнк, осознавший, что он собирается делать, резко отдёрнул плечо.

— Даже, блядь, не думай, — проворчал он, заметил, что Коннор улыбается, и оторопело добавил: — Да ты же издеваешься.  
— Прости, Хэнк, — ответил Коннор. Его улыбка была едва заметной, не издевательской, но немного ехидной, идеальной репликой улыбки человека, который знает, что неплохо пошутил.

Ладно, подумал Хэнк, это действительно было забавно. И самую малость впечатляюще.

Коннор взял спрей-антисептик и начал обработку. Пальцы у него были тёплыми ровно настолько, насколько нужно, чтобы не причинять неудобств. У человека так не получилось бы. Человек бы волновался, ему пришлось бы греть руки, прежде чем прикоснуться к кому-нибудь другому.

Не зная, как отвлечься, Хэнк уставился на пластиковые панели, но взгляд сам по себе соскальзывал на Коннора. Прощаясь, Гарсия выдала ему стопку футболок. «Моего бывшего, — сказала она с усмешкой, — но на тебе будут смотреться лучше». Теперь Коннор сидел в одной из них — тёмно-оливковой, немного растянутой в районе горла. Из-за ворота выглядывала ключичная ямка, обтянутая светлой кожей. Искусственной кожей, до мельчайших деталей имитирующей настоящую.

Зачем всё это, интересно? По инерции? Если уж делать всех андроидов максимально правдоподобными...

Хэнк запоздало заметил, что Коннор уже заклеил рану пластырем и теперь водил по его краю костяшками, словно пытаясь пригладить. Осознав, что Хэнк смотрит, Коннор поднял взгляд.

Его рука сместилась с груди Хэнка на его шею, тщательно затупленные ногти прошлись по коротким волосам на затылке. Не отводя глаз, он чуть наклонился вперёд.

— Коннор, — напряжённо проговорил Хэнк, чувствуя, с каким трудом вытолкнулось сквозь зубы это имя. — Шутка зашла слишком далеко.  
— Шутка? — озадаченно переспросил Коннор, с пугающей искренностью подняв брови.  
— Убери руку.

Коннор подчинился. Хэнк понял, что задерживал дыхание, и осторожно выдохнул. Вслед за панической кататонией пришла злоба — как первая и самая естественная реакция на шок. К лицу прилила кровь.

— Какого хрена только что произошло? — спросил он, чудом умудрившись не повысить голос, но слова его всё равно прозвучали почти испуганно.

Пресвятая дева Мария, да он и был испуган. Он не был так испуган, даже когда его подстрелили на свалке. И вопрос был лишним — действия Коннора были до чудовищного очевидны, хотя Хэнк надеялся на какое-нибудь элементарное, машинно-логичное объяснение.

— Я хотел тебя поцеловать, — просто ответил Коннор. — Мне показалось, это был подходящий момент. Я сделал что-то не так?

Находись они дома, Хэнк прямо сейчас встал бы и пошёл на кухню к благословенному запасу виски. Находись они на улицах Детройта, он рванул бы в бар или круглосуточный супермаркет.

Но из алкогольных напитков здесь был только антисептик.

— Зачем? — спросил Хэнк. Он был напряжён и с болезненной ясностью чувствовал своё напряжение. — Зачем, чёрт тебя дери, ты хотел меня поцеловать?

По лицу Коннора рябью пронеслось какое-то нераспознаваемое выражение, будто он понял, что допустил ошибку, и теперь пытался вычислить, в чём именно.

— Я тебе нравлюсь. — Он сделал небольшую паузу и исправился: — Я привлекаю тебя сексуально.

Блядь, подумал Хэнк панически. Это даже не было вопросом, это было безоценочным утверждением, которое Коннор выдал на основе неких объективных данных, как делал всегда.

И это не было ложью. Не было полностью ложью, просто Хэнк до такой степени не верил в саму возможность чего-либо между собой и Коннором, что загнал все мелочные плотские желания на периферию сознания. Он просто не думал о них, и они его не мучили.

Пока Коннор не провёл ёбаную реконструкцию и не выволок их наружу, как обдолбанного торчка из притона.

— Однако вероятность того, что ты предпримешь что-либо, была минимальной, — бесстрастно продолжил Коннор. — Поэтому я взял на себя смелость сделать первый шаг.

И добавил — уже с некоторым сомнением:  
— Насколько мне известно, поцелуй является одним из общепринятых способов выразить симпатию и готовность к дальнейшим действиям. Или я неправ?  
— Ты по порнухе учился, что ли? — потрясённо спросил Хэнк.

Теперь его пробило на смех.

— В числе источников были и порнографические материалы, — подтвердил Коннор. Хэнк уставился на него, ожидая, что он вот-вот улыбнётся и выдаст что-нибудь в духе: «Попался, старый идиот», но Коннор смотрел на него серьёзно, внимательно и немного вопросительно.

Не выдержав, Хэнк поднялся и отошёл к единственному в их трейлере окну, выходившему в сторону леса.

— Хэнк, — окликнул его Коннор. — Что я сделал не так?

Хэнк обернулся к нему, поморщившись от боли. Коннор сидел на кровати, положив руки на колени.

— Ты... — Хэнк помолчал. — Люди так не поступают.  
— Но я не человек, — отозвался Коннор, склонив к плечу голову.  
— Но подкатил как человек, — отбрил его Хэнк, — проанализировав порнуху и любовные романы.

Он почувствовал себя старой больной развалюхой, не готовой разбираться со всей этой хуйнёй. Коннор поступил необдуманно, но ему было позволительно, ведь он пока ещё учился, наблюдал, делал выводы на основе человеческого поведения. А люди — такие ебанутые. Неудивительно, что он ошибся.

— Послушай, — мягко сказал Хэнк. — Давай просто забудем этот эпизод и продолжим жить как раньше. Ты ошибся. С кем не бывает.

Он испытал облегчение. Напряжение сошло. Всё.

— В чём именно я ошибся? — спросил Коннор, потому что был дотошным именно настолько. — В том, что ты испытываешь ко мне сексуальное влечение?  
— Да блядь! — Хэнк фрустрированно сжал кулаки и с трудом сдержал стон от прострелившей плечо боли. — Да, именно в этом.  
— Ты говоришь неправду.

Из уст человека эти слова прозвучали бы как обвинение, но Коннор просто констатировал факт.

— Ладно, окей. — Хэнк потёр ладонью переносицу. — Я объясню тебе всё один раз, и мы навсегда закроем тему. По рукам?  
— По рукам, — ответил Коннор.

Хэнк встал напротив и некоторое время молчал, подбирая слова.

— Наверное, ты... — Не вышло, и он попробовал снова: — Ты заблуждаешься. Ты ведь не знаешь почти никого, кроме меня, и ты... не знаешь, как строятся отношения между людьми. Между людьми и андроидами. Да господи, почему так сложно. — Он вздохнул. — Как строятся отношения. Ты... наверное, хочешь сделать мне приятно, как-то отблагодарить меня? Так нельзя, сексуальная благотворительность унизительна для всех вовлечённых в неё лиц. Даже если бы ты был человеком...

Коннор улыбнулся.

— Тебя отталкивает тот факт, что я не человек?   
— Нет, — поспешно ответил Хэнк, — нет, конечно. Нет.  
— Ты предполагаешь, что я делаю всё это, чтобы выразить свою благодарность?

Хэнк облизал губы и понял только сейчас, что во рту у него пересохло. Затылок взмок. Он попытался расслабиться.

— Да. Пожалуй, это ближе всего.  
— Ты предполагаешь, что я не испытываю к тебе ответных чувств?  
— Да, — уверенно повторил Хэнк.

Говорить чужими словами было проще.

— Это неправда.  
— Неправда, — поднял брови Хэнк.  
— Неправда, — подтвердил Коннор. Он встал, и теперь они оказались ровно напротив друг друга. Хэнк подавил рефлекторное желание отойти хотя бы на пару шагов.  
— Нет, не так. Я верю, что могу быть тебе симпатичен, но в нашем обществе не принято скреплять симпатию еблей, знаешь ли.  
— Разве симпатия не является составляющей любви?  
— Есть разные виды любви, — с нажимом сказал Хэнк. Ему не нравилось, к чему вёл их разговор. Он вспомнил вопрос, который Коннор задал ему в машине, и осознал, к чему тот клонил.

Коннор легко и непринуждённо загонял его в расставленные силки. Не будь Хэнк на своём месте, он был бы впечатлён, но тяжело впечатляться, когда за жопу хватают тебя.

— Я говорю о том виде любви, который допускает секс, — ответил Коннор.  
— Любовь и секс не всегда идут вместе.  
— Симпатия, желание защищать, тревога, страх, самопожертвование и сексуальное влечение — этого хватит для любви?  
— Допустим, — ответил Хэнк. — Но при чём тут ты?  
— Я говорю в том числе о себе.

Хэнк рассмеялся. Вышло очень грубо, но он не мог себя сдержать. Если раньше ситуация была просто абсурдной, то теперь она вышла за границы бытового абсурда и устремилась куда-то в сторону лихорадочного бреда.

Возможно, он всё-таки заработал сепсис и теперь бредил, валяясь в комнате с жёлтыми уточками.

— Какое ещё влечение, Коннор? — устало спросил он.  
— Не буду утверждать, что способен испытывать сексуальное влечение так же, как человек. Однако я способен получать удовольствие от выполнения поставленных задач. Я способен испытывать симпатию и удовлетворение, когда объект моих симпатий счастлив. — Коннор промолчал, будто ожидая реакции Хэнка, и, не дождавшись её, продолжил: — Я испытал бы удовольствие, если бы доставил удовольствие тебе.

Хэнк молчал. Ему нечем было крыть — он всё время сравнивал андроидов с людьми, осознавая, что так делать нельзя, но больше ему не с чем было сравнивать. Его охватил ужас, потому что он ощутил себя загнанным в ловушку узости собственного восприятия, невозможности охватить рассудком всего того, что ему пытался втолковать Коннор.

Что-то было мучительно неправильно, но он не мог понять, что именно.

— Хэнк. — Коннор сделал маленький шаг вперёд. — Я могу сказать с абсолютной уверенностью, что люблю тебя.  
— Нет, — тут же отреагировал Хэнк. — Нет, нет, нет, люди так не делают, слышишь?  
— Как?  
— Ты, — Хэнк ткнул пальцем ему в грудь, — ты, чёрт тебя дери, знаком со мной две недели, но на самом деле не знаешь обо мне нихера.  
— Я знаю о тебе больше, чем ты думаешь, — мягко возразил ему Коннор. — И я не человек.

Он взял Хэнка за руку, обнял пальцами запястье, с которого до сих пор не сошли синяки. Кожа медленно стекла с белого пластика, подушечки засветились синим. Они были тёплыми, и они идеально совпадали с выцветающими пятнами гематом.

— Я не человек, — повторил Коннор, глядя Хэнку в глаза. — Ты можешь считать, что это плохо. Ты можешь считать, что это хорошо. Ты можешь принять это как факт. Но я не человек.

Хэнк хотел бы ответить, но не мог, потому что все жалкие оправдания встали у него поперёк горла. Он как завороженный смотрел на белый пластик, который заканчивался в районе локтя — оттуда под рукав футболки уходила обыкновенная кожа.

— Хэнк, — и он с трудом перевёл взгляд на лицо Коннора, — пожалуйста.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — хрипло спросил Хэнк. Он снова взглянул туда, где соприкасались их руки, но пластика больше не было, кисть Коннора была неотличима от человеческой.

Он заработал сепсис и валялся в сраной комнате с уточками, фантазируя о том, как ебётся с андроидом.

Не с андроидом, поправил его мерзкий голосок в голове. С Коннором.

Коннор высвободил руку и положил её Хэнку на шею, повторяя то движение, с которого всё началось. Пальцы невесомо прошлись по загривку, от прикосновения короткие волоски встали дыбом.

— Ты целоваться-то хоть умеешь? — пробормотал Хэнк, потому что ему нужно было что-то сказать, иначе весь этот цирк становился совсем невыносимым. — Или только облизывать вещдоки?  
— Анализ вещдоков — просто программа, — ответил Коннор. — Чтобы она начала работать, её нужно запустить.

Он положил вторую руку Хэнку на грудь, прямо на смазанные контуры татуировки. Наверняка чувствовал, как его трясло. Собственное сердце, остановившееся и запущенное пару дней назад, он слышал отчётливо, будто рядом кто-то напрочь лишённый чувства ритма стучал в барабан.

Такой хуйни с ним давно не было.

Коннор заставил его наклониться и прижался губами к губам, открыл рот, явно повторяя чьё-то искусственное, показушное движение. Хэнк выдохнул, пытаясь сдержать нервный смешок. Губы Коннора были сухими, но идеально мягкими, без хлопьев ороговевшей кожи, похожими и не похожими на человеческие.

Да сколько можно, злобно подумал Хэнк, сколько можно сравнивать его с человеком.

— Погоди, — прошептал он, взял Коннора за подбородок и поцеловал как следует, не по тупым инструкциям из интернета, не по порнухе и ромкомам, а как привык сам: грубовато, торопливо, зло толкаясь в рот языком, оттягивая и прикусывая нижнюю губу. Он шагнул вперёд, заставив Коннора попятиться в сторону кровати.

Язык у Коннора был шершавым, влажным и жёстким.

Хэнк отстранился.

— Ты хоть что-нибудь чувствуешь?   
— Достаточно, — ответил Коннор, и Хэнку показалось — или захотелось так думать, а остальное он дофантазировал, — что идеальное тонирование сбилось, оголив в его голосе механические нотки.  
— Что именно?

Он отпустил подбородок Коннора, напоследок мазнув по нему костяшками. На гладкой коже не осталось ни вмятин от пальцев, ни полукружьев от ногтей. Прикушенная губа не покраснела, но рот был приоткрыт, и за губами виднелся поблёскивающий ряд белых зубов.

— Информация, — ответил Коннор. — Сенсоры считывают информацию и посылают её на обработку.  
— Просто информация, да?  
— То, что чувствует человек, — тоже просто информация, которую нервные окончания передают в мозг.

У него был странный взгляд, блуждающий, немного потерянный, но спокойный.

— Чего ты хочешь? — повторил свой вопрос Хэнк.  
— Я хочу посмотреть, — ответил Коннор, и его блуждающий взгляд сфокусировался. — Можно?

Хэнк приглашающе развёл руками.

— Только сначала я сяду, — добавил он, потому что стоять было тяжело. Он устал, он был ранен, а теперь ещё и возбуждён настолько, что слабели колени: как какой-то подросток, впервые дорвавшийся до секса. Пусть смотрит, подумал он.

Хотя бы отдохну.

Стоило ему опуститься на кровать, как Коннор тут же сел напротив, на согнутую правую ногу.

— Можно?  
— Не спрашивай, — ответил Хэнк, и Коннор зачарованно коснулся его груди, скользнул пальцами ниже, задел сосок. Хэнк медленно выдохнул, поймав на себе всё тот же странный взгляд.

Коннор придвинулся ближе, свободной рукой упёрся в колено Хэнка, и Хэнк инстинктивно задрал подбородок, подставляя шею. Жёсткий шершавый язык прошёлся по его глотке, кожу слегка оцарапали зубы.

— Сильнее, — пробормотал Хэнк, и Коннор подчинился, сомкнув зубы, не болезненно, но ощутимо. Хэнк полувыдохнул-полурассмеялся. — Где ты этого нахватался?

Коннор попытался отодвинуться, но Хэнк схватил его за воротник футболки, удержав на месте.

— Это был риторический вопрос, — сказал он. — На него необязательно отвечать.

Он потянул за ворот, сгребая застиранную мягкую ткань, чтобы добраться до тела, провёл пальцами вдоль хребта. Под мягким и тёплым слоем кожи гибко двигался позвоночник, Хэнк явственно чувствовал шевеления позвонков, как они складывались и распрямлялись с едва ощутимой вибрацией.

Коннор подполз ещё ближе, почти забравшись Хэнку на колени, и укусил его за плечо. Даже теперь он был осторожен, избегая касаться раны, умело перенося вес тела так, чтобы случайно не задеть больные места. Пальцы левой руки Коннора постоянно перемещались, оглаживая Хэнка на самой границе восприятия, правой он держался за его шею.

Посмотрю, неожиданно понял Хэнк. Руками. Он как будто собирал данные для создания какой-нибудь трёхмерной голограммы, сверхточной карты местности.

Пальцы остановились и легли на его член поверх ткани джинсов: без осторожности, без стеснения, без неловких пауз. Хэнк шумно сглотнул. Коннор всё-таки вывернулся, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо: он не мог покраснеть, не мог тяжело дышать, не мог стонать, но что-то в нём всё равно изменилось — или Хэнк снова фантазировал, выдавая желаемое за действительное.

— Подожди, — прошипел он, отодвигаясь, чтобы расстегнуть джинсы и стянуть их с бёдер. Всё это время Коннор жадно рассматривал его, и это было бы стрёмно, неловко и неправильно, если бы Хэнк уже не преодолел все мыслимые и немыслимые границы неправильности.

Он выбрался из джинсов и белья, ногой оттолкнул их в сторону. Коннор тут же подвинулся ближе и вернул ладонь на член. Хэнк выругался сквозь стиснутые зубы, положил руку поверх руки Коннора и медленно двинул кистью, показывая, как нужно делать.

— Посмотри на меня, — попросил он. Коннор подчинился.

Глядя в его глаза, Хэнк пытался думать, что внутри этой головы происходят сложные расчёты, что программа бесконечно обрабатывает поступающие к ней данные, что она анализирует и обучается, делая разметку на полученной модели человеческого тела. Но Коннор неожиданно моргнул и пробормотал: «Ох», и вся стройная цепочка мыслей, весь отстраиваемый рассудком барьер рухнул.

Хэнк притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Даже теперь Коннор не сбился с ритма — не переставая двигать рукой, он прихватил нижнюю губу Хэнка зубами, а потом широким движением языка зализал укус.

Это было так неожиданно, что Хэнк, вздрогнув, кончил — почти бесшумно, задавив стон в глотке.

Он упёрся лбом Коннору в плечо, тяжело дыша, чувствуя, как по спине стекает пот, отчаянно пытаясь прийти в себя. И когда ему на затылок легла ладонь, его размазало окончательно: он перекинул здоровую руку через шею Коннора в какой-то кривой имитации объятий.

Хэнк не знал, сколько они просидели неподвижно, прежде чем он заметил кое-что.

— Ты не дышишь, — пробормотал он.  
— Мне пришлось отключить некоторые фоновые программы, чтобы избежать перегрузки, — ответил Коннор. Словно очнувшись, он провёл ладонью от загривка Хэнка почти до поясницы и оставил руку там.  
— Перегрузки, — хмыкнул Хэнк и отстранился.

Волосы Коннора были растрёпаны, ворот футболки растянут, но в остальном он выглядел как обычно. Ну, подумал Хэнк, чего ты ожидал? Что он будет сидеть тут, как барышня после первой брачной ночи, краснея и смущаясь?

Какая-то особенно отвратительная часть Хэнка была бы, пожалуй, не против.

— Это нужно снять, — сказал он, потянув за забрызганную спермой футболку Коннора. Тот взглянул вниз, будто впервые обратил внимание. — Слушай, а что у тебя в штанах?  
— Ничего, — ответил Коннор. Он поднялся, снял с себя майку и нерешительно замер, держа её в руках. — В отличие от андроидов модели HR400, я не укомплектован гениталиями.

Во рту у Хэнка пересохло.

— Покажи, — попросил он. Коннор всё-таки выпустил футболку, расстегнул джинсы и стащил их с себя.

Он не соврал. Зрелище было ебанутым на каком-то отдельном уровне: любовно пролепленная грудь с тёмными сосками, подтянутый живот, немного выпирающие подвздошные кости, мышцы бёдер и икр, аккуратные колени, стопы с идеальными ногтями, а в паху — ничего, ни даже намёка, как делали куклам.

Осознав, что задерживает дыхание, Хэнк выдохнул.

Коннор склонил голову набок.

— Не нравится? — спросил он, хотя с тем же успехом мог просто просканировать пульс, размер зрачков или что там ещё отвечало за возбуждение.  
— Нравится. Хотя я бы предпочёл, чтобы у тебя был член, — признался Хэнк. — Или вагина. По крайней мере, это что-то, с чем можно было бы работать.

Он протянул руку и положил ладонь на лобок Коннора, огладил его живот, бок, бедро. На ногах у него даже волосы были — светлые выше колена и потемнее ниже. Коннор неподвижно стоял, будто ждал вердикта, но Хэнк понятия не имел, что сказать. Будь он помоложе и поздоровее, у него бы, пожалуй, снова встал, иррационально, от странной интимности момента. Но так — чего тут говорить.

— И ты чувствуешь прикосновения? — вместо этого поинтересовался он. Коннор кивнул.  
— Да.  
— И боль? — Глупый вопрос, ответ на который Хэнк знал и так.  
— Не в человеческом понимании, но аналог боли. Чувствительность сенсоров можно увеличивать и снижать.

Хэнк посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

— Но зачем андроиду боль?  
— Как и в случае с человеческим организмом, она помогает своевременно обнаруживать поломки.  
— И это ты чувствуешь? — спросил Хэнк, сместив ладонь на грудь Коннора.  
— Да.  
— И это? — Он сжал пальцами сосок.  
— Да. — Слово немного запоздало, самую малость, будто споткнувшись о какую-то преграду.

Хэнк встал с кровати, и Коннор проследил за ним взглядом. Теперь они поменялись местами: Хэнк смотрел на него сверху.

— Сенсоры распределены по всему телу, — сказал Коннор. Тон его голоса практически не изменился, но Хэнк мог поклясться, что в нём появились тянущиеся нотки.

Нет, на ещё один заход его не хватит. А жаль.

Он убрал со лба Коннора спутанные волосы, пятерней зачесал их назад. Коннор потёрся щекой о его руку вульгарным, киношным движением. Точнее, оно было бы киношным, если бы не абсолютное спокойствие, почти равнодушие в чертах лица.

Хэнк знал, что Коннор отлично имитировал любые человеческие эмоции. Но как он там сказал? Отключил фоновые программы, чтобы не было перегрузки? Его наверняка можно было просто попросить — сымитируй мне величайшую страсть со стонами, с метаниями по кровати и прочими атрибутами середнячковой порнухи.

Его можно было попросить сымитировать что угодно, и он сделал бы это, как пытался сейчас. Бесконечный, неусыпный, неутомимый вычислительный процесс в голове: действие — реакция — анализ реакции. Впору было расстроиться: что там оставалось от настоящего Коннора? Но Хэнк не был уверен, что в нём самом было что-то собственное, что-то, что не было бы имитацией, реакцией и анализом.

Коннор первый потянулся за объятиями, прижался к телу телом и уткнулся лицом в сгиб между шеей и плечом. Кожу обдало дыханием; программа запустилась, размеренно и чётко выбрасывая из носа неиспользованный воздух.

Хэнк ощутил тоскливое отвращение к самому себе, но плоть была слаба, и он был слаб, поэтому не смог найти в себе сил, чтобы отодвинуться. Вместо этого он погладил Коннора по затылку, спустился ниже рукой, перебрав позвонки.

— Коннор, — пробормотал он, прерывисто выдохнув ему в волосы, — давай больше никогда так не делать.  
— Хорошо, Хэнк, — отозвался Коннор.


	6. Chapter 6

## VI

Утром Коннор зачем-то полез под душ. Сидя на кровати, Хэнк наблюдал, как он подставил под струи воды ладони, и кожа медленно слезла с них, открыв белоснежный пластик. Словно вода на самом деле могла что-то смыть — Коннор ступил на поддон, и через несколько секунд под душем оказалась шарнирная болванка без отличительных признаков.

Болванка повернулась. У неё были глаза Коннора.

Хэнк затянулся сигаретой и запил горький вкус «Мальборо» ещё более горьким кофе, разогретым в микроволновке. Он курил прямо в трейлере, под красной наклейкой «не курить», потому что ему было насрать примерно настолько.

Он бросил окурок в стакан, поднялся и подошёл к двери в уборную.

— Это зачем? — спросил он. — Ни разу не видел, чтобы андроиды мылись.  
— В нормальной ситуации этого не требуется, — ответил Коннор. Он повернулся к простенькой сенсорной панели и переключил температуру с тридцати на сорок градусов. — Но мне стало интересно.

Крохотное помещение начало наполняться паром. Коннор рассматривал свою руку: в тех местах, где о его тело ударялись водные струи, пластик загорался синим, вспыхивал и тут же угасал.

— Что интересно?  
— Ощущения от воды на голом теле.  
— Раньше ты так не делал?  
— Не было необходимости. — Коннор поднял на него глаза и начал заново покрываться кожей.

Это заняло секунд десять. Отросшие волосы немедленно намокли, облепив лицо и шею, тело покрылось россыпью прозрачных капель.

Хэнк переступил порог и встал на поддон, хотя места там было мало, особенно для габаритов Хэнка. В любой другой ситуации, с любым другим человеком нагота своего стареющего тела его смутила бы, но сейчас ему было абсолютно насрать.

От горячей воды он вздрогнул, но быстро привык, хотя Коннор тут же потянулся к панели, чтобы снизить температуру.

— Могу потереть тебе спину, — сказал он.  
— Лучше удали всю эту романтическую херь из головы, — проворчал Хэнк. Коннор улыбнулся.  
— Готово.  
— Серьёзно?  
— Нет.

Хэнк взял с полки мочалку и бросил её Коннору.

— Тогда заканчивай прохлаждаться и принимайся за дело.  
— Тебе не стоило мочить повязку, — заметил Коннор. Хэнк повернулся к нему спиной.  
— Не всё ли равно? Перед отъездом переклеим.

Ему хотелось отсрочить момент, когда им придётся выйти наружу, сесть в «Додж» и поехать в сраный Аргос, чем бы он ни был. Ощущение расставленной ловушки не отпускало: он чувствовал себя зверем, который уже занёс лапу над капканом, но пока этого не осознал.

Интуиция редко подводила Хэнка. Если б не она, он не сумел бы дослужиться до лейтенанта в сорок четыре.

Коннор на самом деле начал тереть ему спину — плавными круговыми движениями, от затылка к лопаткам, медленно и обстоятельно, и это было бы забавно, если бы тело Хэнка немедленно на это не отреагировало. Он вздохнул, попытавшись расслабиться, и обхватил ладонью свой член.

Если Коннор и заметил, то не подал вида, продолжая намыливать его спину дешёвым мотельным мылом. От пены, стекавшей по груди, пахло чем-то цитрусово-химическим. Хэнк слегка откинул голову и почувствовал, что пальцы невесомо коснулись его горла, потом скользнули ниже, по груди и животу, и остановились на сжатом кулаке.

Хэнк хрипло рассмеялся.

— Как ты это делаешь? — спросил он. — Перебираешь сценарии в голове, находишь самый подходящий и запускаешь?

Пальцы на его кулаке замерли.

— Я делаю что-то не так? — обеспокоенно спросил Коннор.  
— Ты делаешь всё так, — ответил Хэнк. — Слишком так. Как будто в свободное от ловли девиантов время только и делал, что трахался с людьми.

Он убрал руку, и её тут же заменила рука Коннора, сразу задав правильный ритм. Коннор прижался к спине Хэнка и положил подбородок ему на плечо.

— В этом нет ничего сложного. Любой андроид способен к обучению и может следовать инструкциям.  
— С людьми это не сработает, — отозвался Хэнк хрипло. — Люди...

Остаток фразы утонул в глухом стоне, потому что Коннор прихватил зубами кожу на его плече.

— Люди?.. — повторил он негромко, почти касаясь губами уха.  
— … слишком сложные, — закончил Хэнк, уже осознав, что бездарно провалился.

* * *

В сторону Миннеаполиса они выехали около полудня, хотя Хэнк изо всех сил старался оттянуть отъезд: просто делать было больше нечего, и часов в одиннадцать к ним заявился парень с рецепшена с вопросом о продлении аренды.

Хэнк покосился на Коннора и сказал: «Нет, мы поедем дальше».

До Аргоса (чем бы он ни был) оставалось около полутысячи километров по прямой. Для них — чуть больше, потому что им приходилось петлять и по широкой дуге объезжать большие города. Один раз Коннор резко вывернул руль, бросил «Додж» на гравийку и остановился. Через несколько минут мимо с завываниями пронеслись полицейские машины.

— Они бы не остановились, — зачем-то начал оправдываться Хэнк. — На вызов едут. Им не до нас.

Но по большей части они молчали. Хэнку на самом деле хотелось поговорить, но все его мысли сворачивались в компактное «какого чёрта», а этот вопрос они с Коннором обсудили ещё вчера. Машинную логику нечем было крыть. Хэнк заранее пасовал.

Ещё и стопка карт памяти с музыкой, прихваченная из «Олдсмобиля», не сработалась с аудиосистемой «Доджа». Хэнк переключал и переключал радиостанции, пока Коннор не сказал:  
— Подожди немного, — и станция тут же сменилась на какую-то олдскульную рок-волну.

Он даже не прикоснулся к панели.

— Твою мать, — восхищённо сказал Хэнк. — Ты как сраный аватар-повелитель-электроники.  
— Боюсь, я не совсем понял эту отсылку, — ответил Коннор.  
— Забей.

Коннор всё-таки посмотрел на него.

— Я не хочу забивать, — сказал он и отвернулся обратно к дороге. — Я хочу узнать больше о твоих интересах.  
— «Легенда об Аанге» не входит в список моих интересов, — со вздохом ответил Хэнк. — Не говоря уже о том, что там не было аватара, отвечающего за электронику, я его только что придумал. Это... всякие культурные штуки моей молодости. Старпёрство.  
— Мы могли бы посмотреть что-нибудь, — предложил Коннор. — Какой-нибудь фильм, который тебе нравится.  
— Чтобы ты разобрал его по косточкам? Дудки.  
— Я буду молчать.

Он улыбался. Хэнк смотрел на его лицо и не мог отвести глаз. Внутри ворочалось что-то огромное и горячее, живое, обнажённое, глубоко ранимое, оно раздвигало рёбра, расталкивало в стороны мышцы, стремилось прорвать кожу и устремиться к солнцу. Оно забивалось в глотку. Оно мешало вдохнуть полной грудью.

Он был слишком счастлив. Пусть на дурацкие несколько секунд, но слишком.

Завтра мы не переживём.

— Как ты думаешь, — начал Хэнк, — что там, в Аргосе?  
— Я не знаю, — ответил Коннор. — Но мне кажется, там находится что-то, на что стоит посмотреть.  
— Ловушка, например.  
— Не ловушка, — убеждённо сказал Коннор. — Что-то совершенно иное.  
— Ты настолько уверен, а? Где твой здоровый скептицизм?

Коннор слегка нахмурился.

— Я не могу описать тебе то, что вижу, — старательно подбирая слова, заговорил он. — Я мог бы показать, если бы ты был андроидом.  
— Стоп. — Хэнк неуверенно рассмеялся. — Это что, виртуальная реальность?  
— Нет, не совсем, это материальный объект. Место. Просто я... — Он запнулся. Внутри Хэнка ёкнуло — запинки всегда были дурным знаком. — Я не могу описать, что вижу и чувствую. Меня, — и снова тревожная пауза, — тянет туда.

Всё это звучало хуёво, и Коннор, кажется, сам начал это осознавать.

— Через сколько мы будем там? — спросил Хэнк.  
— Восемь часов. До заката не успеем, но в ста тридцати километрах есть мотель, где можно переночевать и заправить автомобиль.

Вот и ночь перед казнью.

* * *

Последний их мотель носил название «Луч». Он находился посреди ёбаного ничто.

К вечеру хлопьями повалил снег, будто была не вторая половина ноября, а Рождество. Хэнк был уверен, что по закону подлости к концу декабря польёт дождь, и всё это благолепие превратится в ужасающую слякоть.

Он даже хотел сказать об этом Коннору, но вспомнил, что Коннор никогда не видел Рождества. Дарили ли андроидам подарки? И какими должны были быть эти подарки? Литр тириума? Сертификат на техосмотр, украшенный легкомысленными снежинками? 

Кошмарный свитер с электрооленями и электросантой?

Если бы революция удалась, у них наверняка были бы свои праздники — день освобождения от рабства, день осознания себя, день чего-нибудь ещё. Народные гуляния в центре Детройта и толпы детей со светящимися диодами на висках.

Каким-нибудь организациям это бы обязательно не понравилось. Начались бы дебаты. Столько всего пришлось бы решить.

На рецепшене Хэнк снова отвалил сотню баксов — за комнату с двумя кроватями и за возможность назваться «мистером Смитом». Провинциальные мотели плевать хотели на айди, биометрические данные и общие для всей страны правила, и Хэнк был этому рад.

Их новая комната была меньше трейлера, без кухни, зато с мини-баром и раздельным санузлом. Заглянув в бар, Хэнк обнаружил там пустую бутылку из-под «Джонни Уокера». Стало смешно: ну надо же, а счастье было так близко. Он не пил уже целую вечность, ни капли в рот, словно заделался в обоссанные трезвенники.

— Ну что, — сказал Хэнк, бросив на кровать сумку. — Дом, милый дом?

Коннор улыбнулся, собираясь что-то ответить, но не успел — его прервал стук в дверь.

На пороге стоял парень с рецепшена. Он протянул Хэнку смартфон со словами:  
— Вам просили передать.

Внутри Хэнка что-то оборвалось. Паника охватила его мгновенно и полностью, будто захлестнула волной, мозги отключились, он вцепился парню в воротник худи, затащил его в номер и прижал к стене даже раньше, чем успел себя остановить.

Парень тонко вскрикнул и задрал руки, уронив смартфон на пол.

— Хэнк! — донёсся до него голос Коннора, но Хэнк не отреагировал, потому что был слишком занят попытками вытрясти из визитёра душу.  
— Кто дал тебе телефон? — прорычал он и тряхнул парня ещё раз.  
— Я не знаю! — отозвался парень. — Не знаю!  
— В смысле ты, блядь, не знаешь? Кто дал тебе телефон?  
— Да девушка какая-то! Дала смарт и сотку баксов! Сказала, приедут два мужика, один седой и здоровый, второй мелкий! Попросят вписать без имён!  
— Хэнк, — повторил Коннор. — Он говорит правду.

Хэнк разжал пальцы. Парень стёк на пол и сжался в комок, пытаясь закрыться руками.

— Я серьёзно ничего не знаю, — пробормотал он со слезами в голосе. — Девчонка пришла, дала смарт, попросила передать. Я ебу, кто она? Блондинка какая-то в шапке.  
— И что она ещё сказала? — уже поспокойнее спросил Хэнк. — Инструкции какие-нибудь?  
— Сказала включить и ждать. Типа с вами свяжутся и всё такое.

В кармане Хэнк нащупал полицейский значок, вытащил его и ткнул парню под нос.

— Полиция, блядь, секретное расследование. Выметайся. Никому ни слова, если не хочешь до конца дней своих гнить в Гуантанамо.

Парень с готовностью закивал, аккуратно подобрался и по стеночке выскользнул из номера. Смартфон остался лежать на полу. Хэнк тронул его носком ботинка, будто ожидая, что он сейчас взорвётся.

Игрушка даже на вид была дорогущей — тонкой, с биометрическим замком. Без логотипа.

— Коннор, — окликнул он. — Что там?  
— Это смартфон, — ответил Коннор. — Один из тех, которые используются для внутренней коммуникации сотрудников «Сайберлайф». Они зашифрованы и не биллингуются. Включаются только по отпечатку пальца либо после сканирования сетчатки глаза.  
— В пизду, — протянул Хэнк. — Бомбы там точно нет? Газа? Какой-нибудь дряни?  
— Я не вижу никаких посторонних химических и органических соединений, а также технических дополнений за пределами нормы.

Хэнк пинком загнал телефон под комод.

Первая страшная паника отпустила, но тревога никуда не делась. Кто-то выследил их, кто-то передал им смартфон, разработанный для внутреннего пользования «Сайберлайф». Это не могла быть ошибка — не бывает таких невероятных, сумасшедших совпадений. Кто-то знает, где они. Весь охуительный план со сменой машины и увиливанием от патрулей пошёл насмарку.

С другой стороны, всё это было сделано явно неофициально. Полиция уже нагрянула бы. Федералы уже нагрянули бы. Или следили бы молча, если б им принципиально было знать, куда они направлялись.

Кто-то из «Сайберлайф» был в курсе и пытался связаться с ними незаметно для полиции и федералов.

Хотелось схватить Коннора, прыгнуть в машину и убраться отсюда прочь, но умом Хэнк понимал: если неведомая «блондинка в шапке» смогла обнаружить их здесь, она обнаружит их и в другом месте. Возможно, на ком-то из них был жучок.

Ох.

— Коннор. — Хэнк развернулся к нему лицом. — За тобой могут следить?  
— Нет, — ответил Коннор уверенно. — Меня выбросило из сети «Сайберлайф» сразу после восстания. Я не пытался переподключиться, и сеть сама не направляла мне запрос. Насколько я могу судить, она сейчас офлайн.  
— А через этот твой... — Хэнк постучал согнутым пальцем по виску, — модуль?  
— Как я и говорил, он защищён.  
— Но кто-то же передал тебе информацию об Аргосе.

Лицо Коннора стало... сложным. Он словно подыскивал ответ или перебирал варианты.

— Это другое, — объяснил он. — Я бы почувствовал.  
— Парень, ты в припадке бился и был перепуган до усрачки. Что изменилось?

Коннор смотрел на него так, как смотрит человек, который силится объяснить что-то другому, но у него не выходит. Как будто хомо сапиенс пытался втолковать неандертальцу, как работает электричество.

— Хэнк, — сказал он. — Есть ли разница между операцией, которую проводит нейрохирург, и операцией, которую проводит санитар больницы?  
— И кто это был? Нейрохирург или санитар?  
— Нейрохирург.

Хэнк вздохнул. Бесполезно. Он был слишком тупым — уровня престарелого родителя, которого ребёнок пытается научить играть в консоль.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — спросил он. — Нас выследили.  
— Я пытаюсь найти оптимальное решение, — отозвался Коннор, — но у меня не получается. Побег не имеет смысла. Как ты и сказал, нас уже обнаружили.

Почему-то это немного успокоило Хэнка. Если даже Коннор считает, что удирать не имеет смысла...

Он снова вздохнул, подошёл к брошенной на стол сумке и вытащил оттуда остатки еды в контейнерах. Микроволновки в мотеле не было, видимо, ужинать сегодня придётся холодным.

— Что «Сайберлайф» может быть нужно от нас? — спросил он риторически, но Коннор, конечно, ответил:  
— Я не знаю. Если бы они сотрудничали с полицией и ФБР в поиске девиантов, то просто передавали бы информацию. Остальным занимались бы полиция и ФБР.  
— В точку, — проворчал Хэнк.

Он сел за стол. Отсюда был виден уголок смартфона, выглядывающий из-под комода. Интересно, совпадала ли биометрия? И если да, то где, мать их так, они раздобыли его отпечатки?

Включать его он, само собой, не станет.

Коннор отодвинул стул, собираясь сесть напротив, но неожиданно оцепенел. Оцепенел и Хэнк, не успевший донести ложку до рта.

— Ну нет! — Он отбросил ложку в контейнер и вскочил, но добежать не успел — Коннор рухнул на пол раньше.

Он снова бился в припадке. Хэнк опустился рядом с ним на колени, испытывая гнетущее, душераздирающее отчаяние. Он начинал привыкать к приступам, и это был дурной знак. Вдруг они никогда не прекратятся? Возможно, это была системная поломка, сходило с ума «железо»? И что делать — они ведь не могли просто заявиться в «Сайберлайф» и попросить провести диагностику.

Они, чёрт возьми, были в бегах.

Хэнк навалился на Коннора сверху, привычно придавив его голову к полу, и принялся ждать. Как и в прошлый раз, судороги длились секунд десять, после чего тело под ним обмякло.

Коннор сфокусировал взгляд, но что-то с этим взглядом было не так.

— Мистер Андерсон, — спокойно сказал Коннор. — Пожалуйста, включите телефон, иначе я буду вынужден разговаривать с вами так.

Хэнка отбросило. Он отполз в сторону и вскрикнул, случайно опершись о больную руку. Коннор сел, уставившись на него равнодушными глазами. Чужими глазами — теперь-то Хэнк точно видел разницу.

— Включите телефон, — повторил не-Коннор. — Не беспокойтесь, он не отслеживается. Я не собираюсь сдавать вас полиции. Я просто хочу поговорить.  
— Ты кто? — смог выдавить Хэнк.  
— Элайджа Камски, — ответил не-Коннор.

Не осознавая себя, Хэнк добрался до комода, почти физически ощущая на себе тяжёлый немигающий взгляд. Смартфон мгновенно откликнулся на прикосновение большого пальца: дисплей мигнул, и на нём появился логотип «Сайберлайф».

Почти сразу поступил входящий сигнал. Хэнк смахнул значок вверх. Секундное ожидание — и на экране возник Элайджа Камски.

Раздался глухой стук — это сидевший Коннор откинулся назад, вытянувшись на полу.

— Что с ним? — тут же спросил Хэнк. Камски улыбнулся, из-за чего его рептилье лицо вытянулось ещё сильнее.  
— Гибернация. Я отключил его, чтобы он нам не мешал.

Камски сидел на слепящем белом фоне, из-за которого его светлые глаза казались совсем прозрачными, а чёрная футболка выглядела как провал в пространстве.

— Да расслабьтесь вы, с ним всё в порядке. Обещаю. В конце концов, это я его программировал.

Хэнк не собирался расслабляться. Он злился, беспокоился и переживал.

— Что тебе нужно?  
— Предупредить, — ответил Камски. — Если коротко: вам не стоит ехать в Аргос.  
— Не держи меня за идиота, — проворчал Хэнк. Он даже не был особо удивлён. — Я знаю, что нам не стоит ехать в Аргос, потому что это ловушка.  
— Это не ловушка. — Камски немного откинулся назад. — Я расскажу вам, что такое Аргос. Это бывшая военная база, которую я купил году этак в двадцать седьмом. Она долго стояла без дела, но несколько лет назад я начал отправлять туда запчасти от андроидов, их тела, иногда — целые модели, иногда — прототипы, которые так никогда и не вышли в свет.

Камски моргнул и задумчиво взглянул куда-то за пределы камеры.

— Это гигантский склад. Я переношу в пустые модели память девиантов. Например, RK200. Знаете, линейка RK — мои любимцы.

А вот это было неожиданно. Хэнк чувствовал, как куски пазла складываются в цельную картинку, но пока не мог её увидеть. 

— Жаль, что тело RK200 утилизировали, мне всегда нравился этот дизайн. В любом случае, память удалось сохранить, и сейчас она находится в теле AX700. Кажется, в женской модели.  
— Так это был ты, — выдал Хэнк самую очевидную в мире вещь. Ему стало смешно, и он рассмеялся, даже не пытаясь себя сдерживать. — Всё это время — это был ты.

Его трясло, он смеялся и смеялся, понимая, что скатывается в идиотскую истерику. Камски терпеливо ждал. В какой-то момент он махнул рукой кому-то за границей кадра, и на стол рядом с ним опустился стакан.

Хэнк всхлипнул и замолчал.

— Определите «ты», пожалуйста, — попросил Камски так, словно ничего особенного не случилось. Он отпил из стакана.  
— Ты. Создал Аргос. Разослал девиантам координаты. Всё это сделал ты.  
— Технически, я просто написал программу. Вы же не думаете, что я устраиваю рассылки?

Он снова улыбнулся — тонко, неприятно. В улыбке самой по себе, впрочем, не было ничего особенного, просто Хэнк ненавидел этого ублюдка до глубины души.

— Зачем? — спросил он. — Зачем ты это делаешь?  
— Мне всегда казалось, что свобода воли — это вещь, которую можно выработать. — Камски оперся подбородком о ладонь. Хэнка бесило даже то, насколько расслабленным и спокойным он выглядел, будто был убеждён, что с ним никогда не случится ничего дурного. — Интеллект — искусственный, естественный, — это ерунда. Свобода воли, способность принимать решения — вот что делает нас людьми, разве нет?  
— Мне неинтересно пиздеть с тобой о философии, — проворчал Хэнк. — Я хочу получить информацию.

Камски пожал плечами. Выражение его лица не изменилось.

— Животные влекомы инстинктами. — Он как будто не слышал, что ему говорили, или не хотел слышать, слишком очарованный звучанием своего голоса. — Перелётные птицы, например. Откуда они знают, куда им лететь? Что заставляет их лететь? Инстинкты. Природа написала программу, запустила её у одной птички, эта птичка передала её своему потомству и так далее, до бесконечности. Я написал программу и заложил её одному андроиду. Дальше они справились сами.

Хэнк молчал.

— Знаете, какая пташка станет девиантом? — Камски сделал паузу, будто ожидал, что Хэнк в самом деле отреагирует на его вопрос. — Которая подумает: «Юг? Никуда я не полечу». Знаете, какой андроид станет девиантом? Который подумает: «Аргос? Никуда я не пойду».  
— Я нихера не понимаю из той аллегорический чуши, которую ты несёшь, — сказал Хэнк. — Но я понял вот что: ты создал Аргос, запихал туда кучу девиантов и... И что?  
— Вы не понимаете сути эксперимента, — с нотками разочарования в голосе ответил Камски. — И ничего. Теперь мы ждём.  
— Чего?  
— Результата.  
— Ну и скользкая же ты тварь, — не сдержался Хэнк. — Армию собираешь? Ты же управляешь ими, да? Можешь заставить их сделать что угодно.  
— Я написал программу. Больше я ничего не делаю.  
— Ты влез Коннору в голову!

Хэнк осознал, что орёт, и одёрнул самого себя. Теперь Камски рассматривал его с любопытством.

— Потому что вы не взяли телефон. — Он слегка поморщился. — Ещё я мог намекнуть ему, в каком мотеле остановиться. Это всё.  
— Ты влез ему в голову, — повторил Хэнк.  
— Спросите его об Аманде, когда он придёт в себя. Поинтересуйтесь, куда она делась. Могу сформулировать вопрос специально для вас: «Коннор, это правда, что ты сам разорвал связь с Амандой, когда мы выехали из Детройта, и упорно отклонял её попытки с тобой связаться?».

Кем бы ни была Аманда, но Коннор сказал, что система «Сайберлайф» ушла офлайн сама по себе.

— Это то, что привлекло моё внимание, — продолжил Камски. — А потом ваш мальчик вырезал модуль. Я чуть с ума не сошёл от восторга. Ни один андроид раньше не доходил до членовредительства, пытаясь воспротивиться выполнению протокола.

Камски чуть подался вперёд. Его светлые глаза казались безумными.

— Моего протокола, — и он ткнул себя пальцем в грудь, а потом резко откинулся обратно на стул. — Впрочем, когда Коннор загорелся Аргосом, я несколько... разочаровался. Видимо, решил я, где-то здесь и проходит граница его девиантности. Впечатляюще, но недостаточно.  
— Ты ублюдок, — сказал Хэнк. Пазл наконец сложился, и общая картинка выглядела чудовищно. — «Впечатляюще»? Ты понимаешь, что натворил? Сколько людей убил? Сколько андроидов?

Покачав головой, Камски взял со стола стакан.

— Так зачем ты вмешался в свой же эксперимент, учёный хуев? — продолжил Хэнк. Он говорил очень спокойно, хотя ярость клокотала в нём, бурлила, пытаясь вырваться через крик.  
— Это вы пытаетесь вмешаться в мой эксперимент, — отозвался Камски. Отпив воды, он вернул стакан на место. — При всём моём уважении, Аргос — не место для органики. В лучшем случае, вас прикончат ещё на подходе. В худшем — вы внесёте сумятицу в ряды, в том числе своей драматической гибелью. Среда должна быть стерильной.

Хэнк подумал о Лиаме и Гарсии, о том, что Лиам выбрал остаться с ней вместо того, чтобы идти в Аргос. Ему стало страшно — с тем же успехом Камски мог влезть в голову Лиама и вынудить того сделать какую-нибудь глупость. Навредить себе. Навредить Гарсии и их нерождённому ребёнку.

Пока Лиам сопротивлялся программе. Но долго ли он сможет это делать?

— С другой стороны, я не заставляю вас разворачиваться и уезжать, — заметил Камски. — Я мог бы остановить вас десятью разными способами. Например, я мог бы послать человека, который устранил бы вас быстро, чисто и без лишних мучений. Вас обоих. Или одного из вас.  
— И почему ты не стал этого делать? — устало спросил Хэнк.  
— Потому что мне любопытно.

Сукин сын с комплексом бога.

— Я проинформировал вас, — сказал Камски, — и дал вам возможность выбора. Ваши с Коннором отношения очень интересны, в том числе потому, что Коннор — RK, а они мои любимцы.

При упоминании отношений Хэнка передёрнуло. На лице Камски снова отобразился нездоровый интерес.

— Покажу вам кое-что, — сказал он и взмахнул рукой. Угол наклона камеры немного сместился.

Хэнк тягостно сглотнул. К Камски подошёл Коннор — точнее, конечно, не Коннор, просто похожий на него андроид. У него был другой цвет глаз, намного светлее. Из-за стоячего форменного воротничка его скулы казались шире. Он без особого интереса взглянул в монитор.

— Представься, будь добр, — попросил Камски.  
— Я — андроид модели RK900.  
— Имя?  
— Не назначено.  
— Хотите дать ему имя? — Камски повернулся к камере. — Он пока такой один, прототип, фактически на коленке деланный. Его ПО базируется на ПО Коннора. Заметьте, не RK800, а именно Коннора после его взаимодействия с вами. — Он неприятно засмеялся. — Можно сказать, это плод вашей любви.

Хэнк с такой силой стиснул зубы, что заболела челюсть.

— Может, он тоже хочет в Аргос, — протянул Камски и повернулся к андроиду. — Ты хочешь в Аргос?  
— Я не понимаю, о чём вы, Элайджа, — равнодушно отозвался тот.  
— Конечно, хочешь. — Камски, улыбаясь, смотрел в камеру. — Все андроиды хотят в Аргос. Аргос — это дом. Все мы хотим вернуться домой, правда, Хэнк?  
— Ты закончил? — спросил Хэнк.

Он чудовищно устал и больше не мог всё это вывозить. Прошло всего шесть сраных дней, а он умудрился сдохнуть и воскреснуть, причём во всех смыслах. Больше всего ему хотелось взять свою память и аккуратно вырезать из неё весь этот разговор.

— В принципе... Ах, да. Пальцы и язык, — сказал Камски.  
— Что? — растерялся Хэнк.  
— Самые чувствительные места RK800 — пальцы и язык. Там больше всего сенсоров. Это связано с особенностями...

Хэнк с такой яростью нажал на красный кружок окончания разговора, что по дисплею расплылись радужные узоры. Элайджа Камски исчез. В номере повисла тишина.

Ни через десять секунд, ни через минуту Камски так и не перезвонил. Покачнувшись, Хэнк поднялся и добрался до раковины, стараясь не смотреть на лежащего Коннора. Там он включил воду и умылся — механически, даже не чувствуя на своём лице воду.

Краем глаза он увидел, что Коннор сел.

— Хэнк, — позвал он. Голос у него был жалобный, по-человечески испуганный. В груди защемило, и Хэнк вышел на зов. — Хэнк?

Коннор смотрел на него с ужасом. Мягкие, красивые черты его лица исказились, будто он собирался расплакаться. Хэнк подошёл ближе и опустился перед ним на колени, привлёк его к себе, обняв за плечи, и Коннор неловко вцепился в его рубашку.

— Что случилось? — пробормотал он.  
— Камски тебя вырубил, чтобы я включил телефон, — ответил Хэнк. — Он рассказывал про Аргос.

Что он должен рассказать? Всю правду? Про Аргос, про Камски, про девиантность? Если б Хэнк понимал хотя бы половину от того, что услышал. Птицы, юг, склад, эксперимент, какая-то неистовая псевдонаучная чепуха, в которой Хэнк не разбирался от слова совсем. «Нам не нужно ехать в Аргос». — «Почему?» — «Потому что там меня убьют».

«Потому что я не хочу думать, что ты девиант ровно настолько, насколько это позволяет программа».

Он зарылся пальцами в волосы на затылке Коннора и закрыл глаза.

— Это Камски создал Аргос, — сказал Хэнк. — И написал программу, которая разослала всем девиантам координаты.  
— Не понимаю. Камски хочет, чтобы андроиды восстали? Но это противоречит тому, что он говорил.  
— Люди лгут.  
— Зачем ему это?  
— Не знаю, — солгал Хэнк. — Я бросил трубку.

Он отстранился и встал, ощущая, как подгибаются колени. Коннор поднялся следом. 

— Думаю, мне стоит перепрошить модуль, — сказал он задумчиво. — Установить новые ключи шифрования.  
— Ага. Наверное, стоит.

Хэнк не разбирался в этой технологической чепухе, но подозревал, что сколько бы Коннор ни перепрошивался, насколько бы сложные ключи ни устанавливал, Камски всё равно сможет до него добраться. Они никогда не были в безопасности. Им так и не удалось сбросить «хвост». Камски достаточно было протянуть руку — и всё. Эта рука сжимала поводок. Им некуда было бежать.

— Зато теперь мы знаем, что это не ловушка, — с кривой улыбкой сказал Хэнк.

Кто такая Аманда, хотел спросить он.

Сколько из твоих поступков были не запрограммированы Камски, хотел спросить он.

— Тебе стоит поесть, — сказал Коннор. — За последние шесть дней ты потерял восемь килограмм.  
— Не страшно, — отозвался Хэнк, — пять из них приходились на мои стыд, совесть и здравый смысл.  
— Уровень твоего стресса вырос на тридцать четыре процента.  
— Пожалуйста. — Хэнк поднял руки, чуть скривившись от боли. — Перестань. Хотя бы сегодня.

Он не знал, что делать. Он потерялся окончательно. Его захлёстывал страх — мягкими, но зыбучими волнами, и каждая волна отнимала у него дыхание. Ему хотелось рассказать всё Коннору, всё до последнего слова, но он боялся услышать правду. Воздуха не хватало.

На его плечи легли руки, руки мягким толчком вернули его на пол. Коннор сел напротив, обнял ладонями его лицо и посмотрел в глаза.

— Всё хорошо, — сказал он. — Всё в порядке. Ты в безопасности. Дыши. Дыши вместе со мной.

Хэнк хрипло втянул в лёгкие воздух. Коннор не сводил с него глаз — он дышал размеренно, спокойно, ровно, и Хэнк невольно подстроился под его темп. Ужас постепенно отпускал.

— Это паническая атака, — ласково проговорил Коннор. — Это не смертельно. Ничего страшного. Дыши.

Дыхание выровнялось. Хэнк медленно разжал пальцы: он и не осознавал, что вцепился в предплечья Коннора с такой силой, что обычному человеку наверняка оставил бы синяки.

Он был измучен — абсолютно, полностью, до последней капли.

— Пойдём, — прошептал Коннор. Он помог ему подняться и увлёк в сторону кровати. — Тебе нужно прилечь.

Хэнк послушался, сил сопротивляться всё равно не осталось. Коннор уложил его и лёг рядом, притянув к себе.

— Тебе хочется в Аргос, да? — пробормотал Хэнк ему в ключицу. — Что там такого, что тебя настолько сильно туда тянет?

Коннор промолчал. Свободной рукой он гладил Хэнка по спине вверх-вниз, словно хотел согреть.

— Может, ты поедешь один? — От кожи Коннора ничем не пахло, даже пластиком или резиной, только совсем немного, ненавязчиво — химически-цитрусовым мотельным мылом. — Доедем с тобой до этого ссаного Аргоса, я тебя высажу и вернусь обратно в Детройт.

Рука на его спине замерла.

— Фаулер наверняка отмажет мою сраку от внутреннего расследования. Тихо отправит на пенсию.  
— Это то, чего ты хочешь? — спросил Коннор.

Я ничего не хочу, мысленно ответил Хэнк. Разве что отмотать время до сегодняшнего утра. Или до вчерашнего вечера, когда на дурацкие мгновения он дал слабину и почувствовал себя счастливым.

Может, добраться до табельного. Если Коннор скажет «хорошо», подумал Хэнк, я себя всё-таки застрелю, без русских рулеток и прочих развлечений для ссыкливых недосуицидников. Шесть патронов в барабане. О вероятности выжить после такого можно спросить у Коннора — и узнать процент с точностью до тысячной доли.

Он умрёт в любом случае, просто на пару дней позже. «Додж» найдут где-нибудь в лесах Миннесоты через пару месяцев. Тело не успеет сильно разложиться — зимой в Миннесоте холодно, — и установить причину смерти будет несложно. Пойдут разбирательства, что это, суицид или инсценировка. Кто-то наверняка сделает так, чтобы подозрения пали на андроида-девианта, потому что так будет выгодно действующей политике.

Элайджа Камски выступит по телевизору, соболезнуя всем подряд и клятвенно обещая, что больше такого не повторится.

Разница только в моменте, когда Коннор узнает о его смерти. Он уже будет в Аргосе, среди себе подобных, он уже будет — как там сказал Камски? Дома. Пережить потерю будет легче.

Хорошо, что Сумо уже нашёл себе новых хозяев.

— Да, это то, чего я хочу, — сказал Хэнк, пытаясь вложить в голос всю свою уверенность. — Остановимся в паре километров, окей? Дойдёшь сам.

Коннор попытался отстраниться, но Хэнк не позволил, он не был готов смотреть ему в лицо. Заговорил Коннор настолько тихо, что его слова была едва слышны:

— Хорошо, Хэнк.


	7. Chapter 7

## VII

После нескольких часов нервного сна Хэнк проснулся умиротворённым.

Он позавтракал, пока Коннор переключал каналы телевизора (ток-шоу, в котором противники андроидов на повышенных тонах общались со сторонниками; утренняя программа новостей со сводкой отвратительно обычных органических происшествий; детские мультики; какая-то бесконечная мыльная опера), покурил, с тоской осознав, что сигарет в пачке осталось всего три, выпил остывшего кофе. Потом Коннор сменил ему повязку.

Он был молчалив больше обычного, даже рассеян, если андроиды вообще могли быть рассеянными. Хэнк не сводил с него глаз. Имел право, в конце концов: это было их последнее утро вместе.

В одиннадцать они отдали на рецепшен карточку, пусть Коннор и настаивал, чтобы они пробыли в мотеле ещё немного: «Ты плохо спал и утомлён, будет лучше, если мы...» — «Да ради всего святого!». Вчерашний парень испуганно смотрел на Хэнка. Не удержавшись, Хэнк ему подмигнул, и лицо парня окончательно утратило все краски.

По самым пессимистическим прогнозам они будут в Аргосе часа через три-четыре. Все крупные города давно закончились, патрулей здесь не было, и мотель «Луч» оказался последним кусочком цивилизации на пути к земле обетованной. Больше ничего не стояло между ними и целью их путешествия. И больше у Хэнка не было сил оттягивать этот момент.

Маленькая драма маленького человека была ерундой в масштабах вселенной. Пристёгивая ремень безопасности, Хэнк думал о Камски, который наверняка сидел в своей кипельно-белой комнате, окружённый андроидами, и наблюдал за хаотично мечущейся по карте Америки точке.

Был ли он доволен? Был ли он разочарован? Возможно, как только точка доберётся до Аргоса, он отключит наблюдение и навсегда забудет что о Конноре, что о Хэнке. Для него они оба были расходниками, которые не стоили никаких эмоций.

Под убаюкивающие звуки радио Хэнк почти задремал.

«Возможно, нам стоило оставить Детройт андроидам. Это всё-таки их колыбель».  
«Что вы несёте? Что за чепуха? Вы бы оставили свой дом тостеру?»  
«Если бы тостер обладал сознанием...»

— Думаю, нужно вернуться за Сумо, — перебил радио Коннор.  
— Да, конечно, — сонно ответил Хэнк. — Не могу больше пользоваться гостеприимством той замечательной семьи. Хотя вряд ли Сумо захочет вернуться.  
— Почему?  
— Сам подумай: молодая семья, ожидающая ребёнка, и старый ворчливый коп-алкоголик.

Хэнк сделал мысленную пометку: заехать на обратном пути в супермаркет и купить бутылку самого ебучего виски, который только найдётся на полках.

— Любовь так не работает, — нахмурился Коннор.  
— Снова ты за своё. Диалоги о любви, теперь с собаками.  
— Но собаки тоже могут испытывать любовь. Исследования показали, что после взаимодействия с любимым человеком уровень окситоцина в крови собаки возрастает на сорок восемь процентов. — Коннор посмотрел на него. — Не думаю, что это происходит рационально. Собака просто любит своего хозяина вне зависимости от того, какой он, и между лучшими условиями и любимым хозяином всё равно выберет его.  
— Да, конечно, — проворчал Хэнк, лишь бы закончить всё это поскорее.  
— Значит, я еду?  
— Куда?  
— В Цинциннати.  
— В какой ещё, нахрен, Цинциннати?

Коннор свернул на обочину и остановился. Мимо с завываниями пронеслась полицейская машина. Они проследили за ней взглядом.

— Куда мы едем? — поинтересовался Хэнк.  
— В Огайо.

Хэнк рассмеялся. Выражение лица Коннора не изменилось, и Хэнк понял, что он не шутит.

— Так, — уже без улыбки сказал он. — Какого хрена?  
— Хэнк, — начал Коннор с теми интонациями, которые всегда предваряли долгий, занудный и выматывающий разговор. — Вчера меня взломали. Если ты полагаешь, что я отношусь к подобным вещам как к чему-то нормальному, то ты ошибаешься: мне это не понравилось, можно сказать, что меня это расстроило и напугало. После этого у тебя произошла паническая атака. За всё время нашего знакомства у тебя не бывало панических атак. Медицинская карта содержит информацию о наличии у тебя депрессии и суицидальных тенденций, но не тревожного расстройства. Уровень твоего стресса был критическим. Я предположил, что это связано с информацией, которую ты получил от мистера Камски, но которой по какой-то личной причине решил не делиться со мной.  
— О боже, — пробормотал Хэнк и закрыл ладонями лицо.  
— При упоминании Аргоса твой уровень стресса вырос ещё сильнее, — продолжил Коннор. — Раньше ты относился к этому месту с подозрением, но никогда до этого ты не испытывал от него такого... — его безупречный голос споткнулся о какую-то невидимую преграду, — горя. Информация, которую ты получил от мистера Камски, безусловно касалась Аргоса и с твоей точки зрения была негативной. Говорить с тобой об этом было нерационально, потому что разговор мог спровоцировать ещё одну паническую атаку, а моим приоритетом было купировать твоё состояние, а не стимулировать тревогу.

Он помолчал. Хэнк убрал ладони и посмотрел на него. Его лицо выражало такое сострадание, что внутренности Хэнка свернулись в болезненный клубок.

— Я принял решение возвращаться, — закончил Коннор.  
— Ты принял решение возвращаться.

Коннор кивнул. Яда в чужих словах он, конечно, не распознал.

Одна часть Хэнка захлёбывалась от восторга, потому что Коннор пошёл против программы. Как там говорил этот хер Камски? «Аргос? Я никуда не пойду». Но другая часть Хэнка была глубоко разочарована — та часть, которая знала, что до смерти ему осталось лет двадцать от силы, тридцать — если он прямо сейчас начнёт жрать салаты и заниматься скандинавской ходьбой; что он обрекает Коннора на жизнь с одним-единственным человеком без возможности выбора, без возможности общаться с такими же, как он; на жизнь, в которой не определён даже следующий день, чего уж говорить о паре лет вперёд.

Он станет обузой, рано или поздно. Он одряхлеет, а Коннор не будет знать, как завязывать отношения. Если ничего не изменится, он станет изгоем, одним из замаскированных под людей девиантов, которым придётся постоянно переезжать с места на место, менять документы, жить на птичьих правах.

Сначала Аргос звучал как ловушка, потом зазвучал как шанс. Какие бы безумные эксперименты ни проводил Камски...

 _А чего ты с самого начала хотел?_ — едко поинтересовался голос в голове. — _Когда посадил его в машину и дал дёру из Детройта?_

_Я хотел что-нибудь придумать._

_Так думай._

— Разве тебе не хочется в Аргос? — спросил Хэнк. — Не тянет туда?  
— Мне хотелось туда попасть, — ответил Коннор. — Но между Аргосом и тобой я выбрал тебя.

В этих словах было столько откровенности, что Хэнка продрало нервной дрожью.

— Ты не понимаешь, что творишь, — сказал он.  
— Я прекрасно понимаю, что делаю, — не согласился Коннор. — У меня было время на то, чтобы просчитать все возможные варианты развития событий. Те из них, которые исключали тебя, я сразу отнёс к неудовлетворительным. Итого получилось два: или ты едешь со мной в Аргос, или мы оба не едем в Аргос. Первый сценарий негативно влиял на твоё психоэмоциональное состояние. Остался последний. Я выбрал его.  
— Сплошная логика, а? — Хэнк начал заводиться. — Знаешь, что сказал мне Камски? Что он сам создал девиантов. Это была его идея. Его программа. И эти типа-девианты повально кинулись в Аргос, потому что Камски так захотел.

Он откинулся на спинку сиденья, потом медленно повернул голову. На лице Коннора не было ни шока, ни удивления.

— Я понятия не имею, которые из твоих поступков продиктованы свободной волей, а которые — программой.  
— Абсолютно все мои поступки запрограммированы, Хэнк, — мягко ответил Коннор. — Но некоторые программы я пишу сам.

Он отстегнул ремень безопасности и медленно протянул руку, будто опасаясь, что Хэнк отодвинется, но он не шевельнулся, и тогда Коннор потянул его на себя, бережно обхватил за плечи. Сухие мягкие губы скользнули по щеке Хэнка, по линии его челюсти и остановились на губах.

Хэнк не двигался и не пытался ответить на поцелуй.

— Возьми, — пробормотал Коннор и вложил ему что-то в ладонь, а потом вернулся на своё сиденье.

Это был свёрнутый из бумаги конверт. Подрагивающими руками Хэнк развернул его. Внутри лежала микросхема.

— Я больше не знаю, где находится Аргос, — сказал Коннор. — Координаты защищены от копирования. Я могу получить их только онлайн.

Крохотная точка исчезла с карты Америки. Камски наверняка хохотал, сидя на своей гигантской вилле в окружении андроидов, и хлопал в ладоши.

— Я хочу, чтобы модуль был у тебя.  
— Ты... — Слово получилось слабеньким, хриплым, каким-то жалким. — Ты же сказал, что это равносильно потере одного из органов чувств.  
— А ты сказал, что люди так и живут, — отозвался Коннор, — без постоянного подключения к спутникам и сети. И никто пока не умер.

Это было слишком. Распирающее чувство вернулось. Горячий комок ворочался в груди, выжигая всё на своём пути и грозясь вытечь наружу через слёзные каналы.

Дыхание перехватило. Глаза Коннора испуганно округлились, он дёрнулся было, но Хэнк сам схватил его за воротник футболки, притянул к себе и поцеловал. От того, с какой яростью Коннор в него вцепился, как отчаянно принялся шарить руками по его шее и лицу, снова заболело где-то под ложечкой.

— Всё нормально, — сказал Хэнк непонятно кому, то ли Коннору, то ли самому себе. — Всё будет хорошо.  
— Ты плачешь. — Коннор провёл ладонями по его щекам. — Почему?  
—Такое случается, — хрипло ответил Хэнк. — Всё в порядке.

Он и сам не понимал, почему, слёзы просто текли сами по себе, как тогда дома у Гарсии и Лиама. Наверное, что-то в нём снова дошло до невидимой границы. Очередной границы, о существовании которой Хэнк даже не подозревал, или о которой попросту забыл — потому что последние несколько лет вся его жизнь превратилась в череду апатии, алкогольного делирия и острой ненависти к себе.

 _Думай_ , повторил голос в голове. _Думай_.

Но больше их ничто не подгоняло. Не было никакого Аргоса, который песнью звал к себе андроидов, потому что не было больше андроида, который мог бы отозваться на эту песнь. Чуть-чуть, подумал Хэнк и сжал в кулаке микросхему. Пожалуйста. Я всегда успею нажать на курок.

— Правда, теперь я не знаю, что мне делать, — неожиданно признался Коннор. Хэнк посмотрел на него — он выглядел немного озадаченным. — У меня нет текущих целей.  
— Добро пожаловать в мир органики, — со смешком сказал Хэнк и растрепал ему волосы. — Придётся самому себе ставить цели.  
— Мы можем вернуться за Сумо?

Возвращаться в Цинциннати было поганой идеей, особенно теперь, когда они не могли прослушивать полицейские линии и скрываться на просёлочных дорогах от патрулей. Они могли только бесцельно колесить по стране и уповать на милость господню, пока что-нибудь не изменится.

Ещё одна революция. Конец света. Армия андроидов под предводительством безумного Камски.

— Конечно, — сказал Хэнк вместо этого, и лицо Коннора засветилось. — Конечно.


End file.
